Verlasse mich nicht bitte
by Snowdancer1
Summary: German only *sorry* Meine Version warum KING Vegeta kalt und hartherzig wurde. **** Achtung, es geht hier um KING Vegeta, den Vater des vegetas den wir alle aus der Serie kennen****
1. ganz am Anfang

Langsam wachte ich wieder auf. Das erste was ich wirklich wieder wahrnahm war  
ein stechender Schmerz in meinem Hinterkopf. Das nächste war eine Stimme die mir  
sagte das ich mich nicht bewegen sollte und ganz ruhig bleiben sollte.  
Selbstverständlich hörte ich nicht darauf und richtete mich auf. Nun ja, ok,  
jeder macht mal Fehler, aber das war wohl der grösste den ich machen konnte. Das  
stechen in meinem Hinterkopf nahm explosionsartig zu und sorgte dafür das ich  
hoffte ich würde sterben.   
Ich meine, wer zur Hölle hat es denn gerne wenn Zwerge in seinem Kopf rumtanzen  
und anscheinend nach einer Wissensader suchen. Ok, da würden sie kein glück  
haben, zumindest nicht bei mir. Was mich zu meiner nächsten Frage brachte. Wer  
bin ich eigentlich? Na ja, also das ich bin kann ich mir ja irgendwie denken  
wenn ich doch denken kann und mich so definieren kann ... oder so etwas in der  
Art. Und da war schon wieder dieses nervige Gebrummel das einen leicht lachenden  
Unterton hatte. Ganz vorsichtig hob ich ein Augenlid, bereit es sofort wieder  
zuklappen zu lassen sollten die Zwerge wieder anfangen eine Party zu  
veranstalten. Ok, es funktioniert, die Zwerge sind still. Vorsichtig öffne ich  
auch das andere Auge und sehe eine Frau vor mir.   
Mittleres Alter, auch wenn das ein bisschen schwer zu bestimmen ist weil sie  
irgendwie blau aussieht. Weshalb bitte sieht die blau aus? Und weshalb kann sie  
mich nicht leiden? Ich weis nicht woher ich es weis, aber sie mag mich nicht.  
Kein Hass, aber ihr ist unbehaglich zumute, mir gegenüber. Langsam drehe ich  
meinen Kopf und höre gleich darauf eine raue Stimme durch den Raum klingen :  
„Was ist passiert? Weshalb tut mein Kopf so weh?" Nun ja, die Stimme gehört also  
mir wie ich aus den Fragen schliesse. Komische Stimme habe ich. „Die Mauer ist  
über dir eingestürzt." Das Fragezeichen in meinen Gedanken muss sich wohl in  
meinem Gesicht wiedergespiegelt haben, denn die Frau fing an zu erklären. „Du  
warst zum Dienst am Übungsfeld eingeteilt. Dann traf ein Ki-Ball die Mauer über  
dir und sie brach zusammen. Dabei wurdest du scheinbar am Kopf getroffen,  
zumindest sagt das die Beule die du hast. Wie geht es dir denn?Hast du  
Kopfschmerzen oder siehst du irgendwelche Lichter?" „Öhm, nein, nicht´s davon."  
Bloss keine Schwäche zeigen auch wenn die Zwerge hinter meiner Stirn ansheinend  
doch irgendetwas gefunden haben müssen, weil da wohl gerade einer der grössten  
DJ´s auflegt. Zumindest tanzen die so.  
*Ahrg, was Kopfchmerzen!* Aber um zu beweisen das es mir gut geht, oder auch  
einfach bloss aus Trotz versuche ich mich aufzurichten. Nun ja, das Ende vom  
Lied ist einfach bloss das ich mich wieder zurückkippen lassen muss und ein  
stöhnen aus meiner Kehle kommt das wohl einem Bison in der Brunft zu Ehre  
gereicht hätte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn stürzte die blauhäutige Frau wieder auf  
mich zu, nachdem sie vorhin beim sprechen einige Schritte vom Bett  
zurückgetreten war. Ich spüre kein Unbehagen mehr bei ihr, nur noch ehrlich  
Besorgnis. Irgendwo in meinem Hinterkopf schwirrt allerdings die Frage herum  
woher ich das weis.   
Na ja, ok, die Frage wird erstmal zur Seite geschoben und durch eine für mich  
momentan wichtigere ersetzt. Als ich es schaffe meine Augen wieder ohne  
Schmerzen zu bewegen öffne ich sie und blicke die blauhäutige Frau neben mir  
direkt an.   
„Ok, wer sind sie und zur Hölle, wer bin ich?" Vermutlich ist es nicht unbedingt  
gut das ich meien Schwäche zugebe, aber ich weis auch nicht direkt was ich sonst  
tun soll. Verblüfftes Schweigen ist die Antwort. Dann sieht sie mich an. „Also  
hast du noch Kopfschmerzen? Ich denke schon, denn nach deiner Frage zu urteilen  
hast du keine Ahnung was los ist. Also, an was kannst du dich erinnern?"   
Nun ja, ok, dann wird ich wohl antworten müssen. „Nun ja, also eigentlich an gar  
nichts. Ich kann reden, kann atmen, essen, lesen. Aber ansonsten ... nun, ich  
weis nicht wo ich hier bin, wie ich heisse, was ich tue. Also rein gar nichts."  
gebe ich unumwunden zu. „Oh, so schlimm also. Nun, so wie es aussieht hast du  
eine Amnesie. Das heisst das du dich an einige Dinge erinnern kannst, an einige  
eben nicht. Was machen wir denn jetzt?" Was für eine gute Frage, und dann wagte  
ich mal einen Einwurf: „Ähm, wie wär´s wenn sie mir ersteinmal sagen wer sie  
sind und dann wer ich bin?" Grosse Augen sahen mich an, während ich noch  
versuchte alles irgendwie auf die Reihe zu bekommen. Und dann kam ein Redefluss  
der mich fast om Hocker riss.   
„Also, ich bin Leila, Vorsteherin des Haushaltes und eine Art Medizinfrau für  
die Sklaven hier. Dein Name ist Dain, und du bist seit etwa 4 Wochen in diesem  
Haushalt. Krolk, der Sklavenkäufer des Hofes hat dich mitgebracht. Mehr weiss  
ich nicht von dir weil du bisher nicht über dich reden wolltest. Na ja, und du  
bist so eine Art Allround-Sklave, also jemand der dort eingesetzt wird wo gerade  
Not am Mann ist. Und du bist hier am Hofe König Vegetas auf Vegeta-Sei. Und ach  
ja, dein kleines Geheimnis ist bei mir sicher, ich weiss wie schwer es für eine  
Frau hier ist. Ständig die Gefahr das man von irgendwelchen Wachen angegrabscht  
oder vergewaltigt wird." „Mein kleines Geheimnis?" fragend sah ich Leila an.  
„Oh, entschuldige bitte, das hast du anscheinend auch vergessen. Also, bisher  
dachten wir alle das du männlich wärst. Aber so wie´s aussieht bist du doch eher  
eine Frau." *Öhm, ich bin eine Frau?* Darüber hatte ich mir ja noch gar keine  
Gedanken gemacht. Also hebe ich die Bettdecke hoch und gucke. Was ich sehe lässt  
mich doch ein wenig rot werden. Leila sieht die Röte die in mein gesicht steigt  
wohl und fängt breit an zu grinsen. Kann die Frau eigentlich auch mal was  
anderes?   
„Ok, ich glaube es geht mir besser, kannst du mir bitte den Palast zeigen?"  
frage ich Leila während ich aufstehe und mich nach meiner Hose umsehe. *Moment,  
woher weiss ich eigentlich das ich ne Hose hatte? Ok, egal, erstmal angezogen  
und dann raus hier!* denke ich.   
Nachdem ich mich also angezogen habe folge ich Leila vor die automatische Türe.  
Draussen wartet neben Leila ein kleiner Junge, zwar sieht er nicht unbedingt  
„normal" aus, aber was ist schon normal. Hier scheint es ja normal zu sein das  
die Haut blau oder grün ist, und man zumindest sich bewegende Haare oder, wie  
der kleine Junge 3 Augen und keine Nase hat. Kopfschüttelnd betrachte ich den  
Jungen, während der mich freudestrahlend ansieht. Anscheinend kenne ich ihn,  
oder er mich. Nur ... woher? Oh, er hat bemerkt das ich ihn nicht erkenne und  
sein strahlendes Lächeln erlischt. Irgendwie tut mir das leid, aber hey, ich hab  
ne Amnesie, was erwartet er? „Erkennst du mich denn nicht, Dain-san?" fragt er  
mit einem traurigen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Verneinend schüttele ich den Kopf und  
ihm stehen fast die Tränen in den drei Augen. Zumindest schimmern sie ziemlich  
feucht. Leila blickt abwechselnd ihn und mich an und erklärt dann: „Rarghi, er  
hat eine Amnesie, er kennt dich nicht. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Führe ihn doch  
ein wenig herum und zeige ihm alles. Und dann kannst du ihm ja auch erzählen  
warum er dich kennen sollte." Aufmunternd lächelt sie ihn an und schubst ihn in  
meine Richtung. Mittlerweile strahlt er wieder über das ganze Gesicht und packt  
mich an der Hand und noch ehe ich mich wieder richtig zurechtfinden kann zerrt  
er mich schon durch irgendwelche Gänge und plappert fröhlich vor sich hin. Wie  
ich besagtem Geplapper entnehmen kann sind wir anscheinend die besten Freunde  
und ich bin eine Art Vater ... oder wohl eher Mutterersatz für ihn. Er weiss  
anscheinend nicht das ich mich nur verkleide und in wirklichkeit eine Frau bin.  
Aber während ich mit halbem Ohr seinen Erklärungen lausche erkenne ich  
allmählich warum ich mich verkleide. Die weiblichen Sklaven werden von den  
Männern, egal ob Sklave oder Wache, ständig tatschen sie die vorbeilaufenden  
Frauen an. Mein Magen hebt sich während ich das beobachte.   
Rarghi hatte anscheinend aufgehört zu reden und sah mich an. Irgendwie habe ich  
das Gefühl das ich etwas verpasst habe und mir steigt das Blut ins Gesicht.  
„Ähm, entschuldige, ich habe nicht zugehört. Was hast du gesagt?" Motzig blicken  
mich 3 Augen an. „Ich hab gefragt ob du Hunger hast, aber du musstest ja  
unbedingt den Weibern nachgucken." Verlegen zucke ich die Schultern und meine: „  
Ja klar habe ich Hunger, wo bekomme ich denn etwas zu essen her?" Immer noch  
motzig aber schon ein wenig freundlicher gestimmt führte Rarghi mich in das was  
er Küche nannte. Für mich sah es zwar eher nach einem Ballsaal mit eingebauten  
Mega-Herd aus aber solange ich hier etwas zu essen bekam war mir das so ziemlich  
egal. Rarghi packte mich, nachdem ich so etwa 5 Minuten dastand und bloss auf  
das Gewusel um mich herum starrte, am Arm und zog mich zu einem der Tische am  
Rande des riesigen Raumes. 


	2. 2

3 Wochen später ....   
  
„Gut 3 Wochen war ist es jetzt her das ich ohne mein Gedächtnis aufgewacht bin  
und trotzdem kann ich mich an nichts von *vorher* erinnern" dachte ich während  
ich darauf wartete das einem der mir zugeteilten Gäste der Wein ausgeht. Diese  
Sayajins (schlagt mich ruhig für die Schreibweise des Namens, aber ich hab  
gerade keinen peil wie die richtig geschrieben werden und online gehen kann ich  
auch nicht weil a) gleich wer anruft und b) meine Mutter mich wegen der nächsten  
onlinerechnung eh ein bisschen töten wird-.-) waren ja wirklich ziemliche  
Trunkenbolde. Sie können genauso viel essen wie trinken ohne das ihnen schlecht  
wird.   
Diese und ähnliche Gedanken schossen mir durch den Kopf als ich durch ein lautes  
krachen abgelenkt wurde. Eher neugierig als erschrocken sehe ich dorthin wo das  
krachen herkam und dann beginnt mein Herz zu rasen. Der Bereich in den ich  
hinüberblicke gehört zu Rarghi´s Aufgabe. Und dieser liegt zusammengekrümt am  
Boden und ich sehe wie Blut seinen Mundwinkel hinabläuft. Ohne weiteres  
Nachdenken lasse ich meinen Krug mit Beysan-Wein fallen und stürze auf ihn zu.  
Noch während er am Boden liegt tritt ein anderer Sajayin auf ihn zu. Er hält  
eine Peitsche in der Hand und hebt sie um auf ihn einzuschlagen. In diesem  
Moment erreiche ich Rarghi und werfe mich über ihn. Dann spüre ich wie die  
Peitsche auf meinen Rücken trift, mein Hemd aufreisst und eine blutige Spur über  
meinen Rücken zieht. Nach diesem ersten Schlag herrscht eine kurze, anscheinend  
verblüffte, Ruhe. Dann höre ich wie derjenige der mich schlägt [wah, was ne  
dumme Beschreibung-.-] murmelt: "Mir soll´s recht sein, bei dem wird´s genauso  
kurz sein wie bei dem kleinen, so dünn wie der ist!" Und dann prasseln die  
Schläge auf meinen Rücken und meine Beine hinab. Aber ich spüre es nicht. Die  
einzige Sorge die ich habe gilt nicht mir sondern Rarghi, der immer noch  
bewustlos unter mir liegt. Ich sehe aus den Augenwinkeln wie sein Arm, der ein  
wenig zur Seite hinausragt, einen Schlag abbekommt. Er hinterlässt auf der Haut  
des Jungen eine blutige Strieme. Plötzlich merke ich wie sich mein Sichtfeld  
verschiebt. Es ist als wenn die Welt ein kleines Stück nach links oder rechts  
geruckt ist, man aber nicht sagen kann was genau sich jetzt verändert hat. Dann  
fällt mir auf das ich die Peitschenhiebe nicht mehr spüre obwohl ich merke das  
sie weiterhin auf mich einprasseln. Aber ich fühle den Schmerz nicht mehr.  
Geduldig warte ich darauf das der Schläger müde wird. Nach einiger Zeit hören  
die Schläge auf und ich drehe den Kopf um zu sehen wieso. Der Sajayin der mich  
geschlagen hat steht schweratmend und schweissüberströmt hinter mir. Die  
Peitsche hält er immer noch in der Hand. Um seinen Mund spielt ein grimmiges  
Lächeln und er sagt: „Na, da hat der doch wirklich länger durchgehalten als ich  
gedacht habe." Und selbstverständlich muss ich meine grosse Klappe aufreisen und  
entgegnen:"Und ich habe gedacht das sie mehr Kondition haben." Baka Baka Baka  
schimpfe ich mich selber. Er will seine Hand gerade wieder heben als eine Stimme  
durch den Raum schallt: "Lass das Bratak, wir haben auch noch andere  
Vergnügungen zu bieten also lass diese unwürdigen Sklaven in Ruhe." Mit einer  
frustrierten Grimasse dreht sich Bratak herum und setzt sich wieder. Sofort  
eilen Diener zu ihm und bedienen ihm mit allem was er haben will um ihn zu  
besänftigen. Eine der Hausprostituierten räkelt sich auf seinem Schoss. Durch  
ein stöhnen wird meine Aufmerksamkeit auf das Bündel unter mir gelenkt. Langsam  
erwacht Rarghi aus seiner Ohnmacht. Gleichzeitig spüre ich Hände die mich  
hochheben und aus dem Saal ziehen. Kaum schliesst sich die Türe des  
Skalvenganges hinter mir ruckt meine Welt wieder ein Stück und Schmerz fährt  
durch meinen Körper, durch mein ganzes Sein. Wimmernd stosse ich die Luft die  
ich anscheinend die ganze zeit über angehalten habe aus und will mich  
zusammenkrümmen. Das geht aber nicht weil ich sonst hinfallen würde. Nach einer  
kurzen Strecke die ich halb getragen, halb geschleift werde finde ich mich im  
Krankenquartier des Palastes wieder. Leila wartet dort. Vorsichtig werde ich  
bäuchlings auf einer der Liegen gelegt und höre dann Leilas Stimme die befiehlt  
das alle anderen den Raum verlassen sollen. „Was hast du dir dabei nur gedacht?"  
fragt sie mich. Dann spüre ich wie sie vorsichtig einige Kleidungsfetzen die  
noch an meinem Rücken hängen abzieht. Aufkeuchend hole ich Luft und kralle meine  
Hände um die Bettpfosten um nicht schreien zu müssen. Mit einem unwilligen  
zischen schiebt sie mir ein Holzstück zwischen die Zähne und meint:" Beiss da  
drauf wenn du nicht schreien willst.Dein Rücken sieht verdammt schlimm aus. Ich  
bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich glaube ich werde dich in einen Medotank stecken  
müssen. Sonst wird sich das alles entzünden!" Das Holzstück ausspuckend versuche  
ich den Kopf zu schütteln, was mir aber nicht gelingt weil meine Haut sich dabei  
auch bewegt und wieder Schmerz durch meine Nervenenden rast."Das kannst du nicht  
machen, dann würde rauskommen das ich kein Mann bin! Vernähe es, aber ich kann  
nicht in einen Medo-Tank!" Ich spüre das sie mich am liebsten dafür schlagen  
würde, aber mittlerweile scheint sie zu wissen das alles reden bei mir sinnlos  
ist. Schweigend nimmt sie das Holzstück und schiebt es mir wieder zwischen die  
Zähne."Ich werde erst alles desinfizieren müssen, und dann nähe ich die tieferen  
Schnitte. Es wird sehr wehtun. Wenn du dich in ..." Ich schüttele energisch den  
Kopf und kralle meine Hände um die Bettpfosten in Erwartung des kommenden  
Schmerzes. Und er kommt,heftiger als ich es erwartet habe. Dann verengt sich  
mein Blickfeld und alles wird schwarz.  
  
-----King Vegeta-----  
  
Grinsend lasse ich Elllarsk, meine momentane Konkubine, sich auf meinem Schoss  
rekeln. Sie streckt sich mir entgegen und gerade will ich nach ihr greifen als  
ich höre wie Bratak mit einem Wutschrei etwas wirft das einen dumpfen Schlag von  
sich gibt als es aufkommt. Neugierig drehe ich den Kopf in seien Richtung und  
sehe das er einen der kleinen Sklaven die ihn bedienen sollen zu Boden  
geschleudert hat. Mit einem vergnügten Grinsen lecke ich mir über die Lippen und  
warte darauf was weiterhin geschieht. Bratak zieht seine Peitsche die er immer  
dabeihat und will gerade auf den Sklaven einschlagen als sich ein anderer über  
ihn wirft. Ein kurzes zögern lässt Bratak innehalten, doch mit den Worten :"Mir  
soll´s recht sein, bei dem wird´s genauso kurz sein wie bei dem kleinen, so dünn  
wie der ist!" fängt er an auf den anderen Sklaven einzuschlagen. Muss eine  
schmerzhafte Angelegenheit sein, aber der Sklave lässt keine Mucks hören. Nach  
einigen Minuten ist Bratak am Ende und der Sklave hat immer noch keinen Laut von  
sich gegeben. „Na, da hat der doch wirklich länger durchgehalten als ich gedacht  
habe." Sagt Bratak nach seinem letzten Schlag. "Und ich habe gedacht das sie  
mehr Kondition haben." Höre ich eine andere Stimme. Sie kommt von dem am Boden  
liegenden Sklaven und ist klar und fest. *Fast bewundernswert für so einen  
Sklaven* denke ich so bei mir und mein Grinsen wird breiter. Bratak will sich  
wieder herumdrehen um den Sklaven noch einmal zu schlagen, aber mittlerweile  
langweile ich mich. "Lass das Bratak, wir haben auch noch andere Vergnügungen zu  
bieten also lass diese unwürdigen Sklaven in Ruhe." Rufe ich zu ihm hinüber.  
Grinsend registriere ich den frustrierten Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Aus den  
Augenwinkeln sehe ich wie die beiden Sklaven fortgebracht werden. Dann wende ich  
mich wieder anderen Dingen zu.  
Vornehmlich denen auf meinem Schoss [*grinst*]  
  
-----Dain-----  
  
Ich wache durch die rasenden Schmerzen die durch meinen Rücken schiessen auf. Es  
ist dunkel im Raum und ich erkenne nicht´s ausser schwarz in schwarz. Alles ist  
ruhig, ich scheine keine Mitpatienten zu haben, den ich höre niemanden atmen.  
Aber trotzdem habe ich das Gefühl das ich beobachtet werde, das noch jemand in  
diesem Raum ist. Ich versuche mich aufzurichten, falle aber mit einem gequälten  
Stöhnen wieder auf meinen bauch zurück. Ein leises Lachen hallt durch den Raum  
und dann spüre ich eine Druckspritze an meinem Arm. Das zischen als die  
Injektion sich entlädt höre ich noch, aber dann sinke ich wieder in die  
Dunkelheit zurück.  
  
----King Vegeta-----  
  
Leise tigere ich durch die Sklavengänge. Eigentlich ziemt es sich für einen  
König ja nicht so etwas zu tun, aber meine Neugierde treibt mich dazu. Etwas an  
dem Sklaven hat mich iritiert ... und ein wenig bewunder ich ihn. Auch wenn ich  
das nicht zugeben würde. Mit einem leisen zischen öffnet sich die Türe zur  
Krankenstation. Ich bin dankbar das das Licht im Flur gedämpft ist, denn so  
fällt kaum ein Lichtschimmer in den dunklen Raum vor mir. Dank meiner  
Sayajinfähigkeiten kann ich auch in dieser Dunkelheit sehen als wenn es heller  
Tag wäre. Am Ende des langen Raumes sehe ich eine schmale Gestalt auf der  
letzten Liege liegen [wah, was ne intelligente Wortwahl-.-]. Vorsichtig gehe ich  
auf sie zu und bleibe vor ihr stehen um sie zu betrachten. Irgendetwas iritiert  
mich immer noch, aber ich kann nicht sagen was es ist. Plötzlich stockt der Atem  
des Sklaven und ich merke wie er aufwacht. Er versucht sich aufzurichten, fällt  
aber mit einem gequälten Stöhnen fällt er aber wieder auf seinen bauch zurück.  
Schnell greife ich nach der Druckspritze die neben dem Bett auf einem Wagen  
liegt und stelle die Injektion auf Betäubung ein. Dann drücke ich sie an seinen  
Arm und drücke. Mit einem leisen Seufzen sinkt der Sklave wieder in sich  
zusammen und fängt an ruhig und gleichmässig zu atmen. Vorsichtig ziehe ich die  
Decke von seinem Rücken und entferne genauso vorsichtig hebe ich die Kompressen  
von seinem Rücken. Während ich die Narben inspiziere frage ich mich wieso das  
genäht wurde und nicht die Gelegenheit bekam in einem Medotank zu heilen.  
Kopfschüttelnd plaziere ich die Kompressen wieder auf den Striemen und ziehe das  
Hemd wieder hinunter als der Sklave sich ein wenig bewegt und ich etwas sehe das  
mich sehr iritiert. Ich sehe die Rundung eine Brust unter ihm hervorlugen.  
Voller Überraschung weiten sich meine Augen und ich verstehe jetzt was mir so  
seltsam an ihm vorkam. Dieser Sklave ist eine Frau. Und jetzt, während mein  
Gehirn noch die neuen Informationen verarbeitet fällt mir auch die eigentümliche  
Schönheit seine ... ihres Gesichtes auf. Sie ist nicht im herkömmlichen Sinne  
schön sondern auf eine zarte, fast ätherische Weise. Schlussendlich ziehe ich  
die Decke wieder über ihren Körper und gehe. Draussen schüttele ich die Gedanken  
an die Sklavin ab und sage mir das es mich ja eigentlich nicht´s angeht was sie  
zu verbergen hat. Obwohl ... sie sah doch recht gut aus, vielleicht ....  
Unwillig schüttele ich den Kopf und gehe schnellen Schrittes in Richtung meiner  
Räume. Dort angekommen sehe ich das Elllarsk noch auf meinem Bett liegt. Mit  
einem unwilligen Schnauben scheuche ich sie aus dem Zimmer und werfe mich auf  
mein Bett. Und schon wieder kreisen meine Gedanken um diese kleine Sklavin.  
Knurrend schlage ich auf mein Kopfkissen ein und versuche zu schlafen. 


	3. 3

-----Dain-----  
Träge schwebe ich durch die mich umgebende Dunkelheit. Mir ist gleichzeitig  
heiss und kalt.Ich weiss das mein Körper sich im Fieber windet. Aber es kümmert  
mich nicht. Meine Arme sind um meine angezogenen beine gschlungen und mein Geist  
wird von der schwarzen Dunkelheit um mich herum fast erdrückt. Manchmal tauchen  
Bilder auf. Bilder die ich nicht einordnen kann. Ein Mann mit einem Stock in der  
Hand. Riesige Augen in der Dunkelheit. Leise wimmernd schliesse ich meine Augen  
und während ich noch weiter in die Dunkelheit drifte frage ich mich weshalb ich  
noch lebe. Schliesslich bin ich bloss ein Sklave ohne Vergangenheit und ohne  
Zukunft. Leise wimmernd verkrampfe ich mich noch mehr.  
  
----King Vegeta-----  
  
Meine Rastlosigkeit treibt mich schon wieder durch den Palast. Ohne mein zutun  
finde ich mich vor der Tür des Krankenraumes wieder. Eine Weile stehe ich  
unschlüssig davor und streite mich gedanklich mit mir selber ob ich nun gehen  
soll oder ob ich die Türe öffnen soll. Natürlich gewinne ich[*drop* wer auch  
sonst?]  
Sofort merke ich das etwas nicht in Ordnung ist. Es ist seltsam warm im hinteren  
teil des Raumes und es riecht irgendwie ... krank. Ohne Geräusche zu machen gehe  
ich in die Richtung der Sklavin. Etwa 3 Meter vor ihrer Liege stoppe ich abrupt.  
Ein Geruch steigt mir in die Nase, wohlbekannt. Mit einem leisen Seufzen  
entweicht mein angehaltener Atem. Ich kenne diesen geruch, ja, sehr gut sogar.  
Lernte ihn in jungen Jahren schon hassen. Mein Vater hinterliess diesen Geruch  
immer an den Gefangenen die er „verhört" hatte. Nachdem er mit ihnen fertig war,  
liess er Friskla-Mist in ihre offenen Wunden schmieren die sich daraufhin  
entzündeten. Sie starben unter qualvollen Schmerzen. Ich schüttele meinen kopf,  
wie um meine Gedanken und Erinnerungen abzuschütteln. Durch den Mund atmend gehe  
ich auf die Sklavin zu und hebe die Kompressen die ihren Rücken bedecken hoch.  
Wie ich vermutet hatte sind die Striemen auf ihrem Rücken vereitert. Sie hat  
tatsächlich Wundkrampf. Bei meiner Berührung verkrampft sie sich und erschauert.  
Schnell bedecke ich ihren Körper wieder. Ich brauche ihre Haut nicht zu berühren  
um zu merken das sie glüht. Ihr Körper windet und schauert sich im Fieber.  
„Senail" flüstere ich in den Raum. „Ja Hoheit?" fast wäre ein Lächeln um meine  
Mundwinkel gespielt[aber eben nur fast :P Hey, er ist ein stolzer Sajayin und so  
weiter *drop*]ich weiss das ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann. Er ist mein  
Schatten. „Bring sie in meinen Medotank." Ohne ein Zeichen der Verwunderung geht  
er auf die Sklavin zu und hebt sie vorsichtig hoch. Wimmernd krümmt sie sich  
zusammen als er dabei aus Versehen an ihren Rücken kommt. Ich nehem eine Decke  
und lege sie über sie, damit sie nicht ganz nackt ist. Ein seltsames Gefühl  
macht sich in mir breit, aber ich kann es nicht identifizieren. Und eigentlich  
möchte ich das auch gar nicht. Die Türe für Senail öffnend gehe ich vorraus und  
achte darauf das wir die Wachen umgehen. Sie würden mir zwar gehorchen, aber es  
würden sicher Gerüchte entstehen, und die kann ich nicht brauchen. An meinen  
Räumen angelangt gehe ich zuerst hinein und sehe nach ob noch jemand da ist.  
Elllarsk habe ich zwar vorhin schon weggeschickt, aber bei diesem Weib kann man  
nie sicher sein. Senail hineinwinkend gehe ich auf den Badebereich zu und öffne  
die Tür zur Medokammer. 3 Medotanks stehen hier drinnen und einen fahre ich  
hinauf um die Sklavin dort hineinzulegen. Senail legt sie vorsichtig auf die  
Liegefläche des Medotanks und ich entlasse ihn mit einem Nicken. Er geht und  
zieht die Türe hinter sich zu. Mit einem Blick auf die Sklavin gehe ich zu einem  
der Wandfächer und entnehme ihm einige Instrumente. Mit der sterilen Pinzette  
ziehe ich die Kompressen von ihrem Rücken ab. Dann kommt das schwierigere. Das  
entfernen der Fäden. Der Medotank kann zwar einiges, aber Fäden ziehen wohl  
nicht. Um darauf vorbereitet zu sein, falls sie doch aus ihrem Schlaf erwachen  
sollte während ich die Fäden ziehe lege ich eine Druckspritze bereit mit einem  
milden Betäubungsmittel. Ann fange ich vorsichtig an die Fäden durchzuschneiden  
und herauszuziehen. Nach einer Weile stehen mir die Schweissperlen auf der  
Stirn. Gut das sie bisher keinen Mucks von sich gegeben hat ausser einigen  
Krämpfen die sie erzittern liessen bewegte sie sich eigentlich gar nicht. Ein  
weiterer Krampf, schlimmer als die vorherigen verhindert das ich weitermachen  
kann. Vorsichtig fange ich an die verspannten Muskeln zu massieren. Es muss ihr  
wehtun, denn mit einem wimmern will sie ihre Beine wegziehen, was ich aber nicht  
zulassen kann [*lol*Also ich finde Son Gohan sieht mit diesen Ohrringen voll  
bescheuert aus!*drop*] weil sie sich sonst noch viel mehr wehtun würde. Während  
ich ihre Beine massiere bemerke ich die Narben die sie auf den Beinen trägt. Sie  
scheinen alle schon älter zu sein, zumindest ist keine jünger als 3-4 Wochen.  
Und noch etwas fällt mir auf. Eine kleine Narbe knapp über ihrem Po. Sie ist  
kaum noch zu sehen, lediglich eine kleine weisse Naht ist zu sehen, mehr nicht.  
Nach kurzer Zeit [finde ich die Ohrringe immer noch nicht schön ... *drop*]  
spüre ich wie die Muskeln aufhören sich zu verkrampfen und wieder entspannen.  
Schnell mache ich weiter und ziehe die letzten Fäden aus ihrem Rücken. Als ich  
auf die Uhr sehe merke ich erst das gut 2 Stunden vergangen sind. Die Sklavin  
wird immer heisser. Höchste Zeit das sie in den Medotank kommt. Gerade als ich  
nach der Atemmaske greifen will spüre ich ihre Hand an meiner. Eine unbekannte  
Wärme macht sich in meinem Inneren breit. Mit einem unwilligen Knurren schüttele  
ich den Kopf um das Gefühl zu vertreiben, aber es gelingt mir nicht.  
Entschlossen ziehe ich meine Hand aus ihrer und lege ihr die Atemmaske an. Nach  
einem leichten Druck auf einen Knopf fährt die Liegefläche in den Tank und kurz  
darauf höre ich wie sich der Tank mit der heilenden Flüssigkeit füllt. Ein Blick  
auf die Anzeige sagt mir das der Tank mindestens 72 Stunden brauchen wird um ihr  
zu helfen. Unwillig vor mich hinknurrend werfe ich mich[mal wieder. Hoffentlich  
hält das Dingen noch länger *drop*] auf mein Bett und versuche das prickeln an  
meiner Hand, wo sie mich berührt hat zu ignorieren. Aber andererseits ... ist es  
auch recht angenehm. „NEIN!" rufe ich mich innerlich selbst zur Ordnung."Ich bin  
nicht so schwach das ich Gefühle empfinde. Ich weiss doch was daraus resultiert.  
Meine Eltern sind das beste Beispiel. Nach dem Tod meiner Mutter verlor Vater  
den Verstand. So etwas darf mir nicht passieren." Noch während ich darüber  
nachdenke wie ich verhindern kann das mir so etwas auch geschieht schlafe ich  
ein. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.  
  
------Dain-----  
  
Noch immer drifte ich durch die Dunkelheit. Meine Augen halte ich geschlossen  
weil ich die Bilder nicht mehr sehen will. Es tut zu weh sie zu sehen, auch wenn  
ich sie nicht einordnen kann. Es ist kalt um mich und es wird immer kälter. Doch  
plötzlich fühle ich ein wenig Wärme an meiner Hand. Erstaunt schlage ich die  
Augen auf und bemerke einen leichten Lichtschimmer der meine Hand umgibt.  
Vorsichtig schliesse ich meien Hand zur Faust und verberge sie zwischen meinen  
angezogenen Beinen und meiner Brust um dieses Licht zu hüten und es ja nicht zu  
verlieren. Ich starre es noch immer an und es verschwindet nicht. Konstant  
strahlt das Licht in meiner Hand und seufzend schliesse ich mit einem Lächeln  
auf den Lippen meine Augen wieder. 


	4. 4

Verlasse mich nicht ... bitte [4] von LadyRayden  
  
-------Dain -----  
  
Ich träume. Ich muss träumen. Ich träume meine Vergangenheit. Um mich herum wird  
es immer kälter und ich fange an zu frieren. Was ich sehe lässt mich erschauern  
und fast fange ich an zu weinen. Aber ich kann nicht weinen. Ein kleines Mädchen  
schwört sich das sie niemals wieder weinen wird. Tränen sind eine Schwäche die  
sie nicht gebrauchen kann. Der Mann der sich ihr Vater nennt und ihr später  
einmal sagen wird das sie nicht seine Tochter sei sondern bloss ein Findelkind  
das keiner gewollt hat schlägt sie wenn er betrunken ist und verkauft sie. An  
andere Männer. Sie weiss was die Leute mögen. Kann ihnen ihre Wünsche erfüllen.  
Das kleine Mädchen ist nur äusserlich klein. Im inneren ist sie schon seit  
langer Zeit erwachsen. Irgendwann wird sie an einen Sklavenhändler verkauft. Er  
führt die Arbeit ihres „Vaters" fort. Sie tötet ihn und flieht. Ihr Raumschiff  
wird von einem anderen Sklavenhändler entdeckt und beschossen. Dann nicht´s  
mehr. Irgendwann wacht sie wieder auf und entdeckt das sie für einen Mann  
gehalten wird. Ihr ist es recht. Dann wird sie an den Sklaveneinkäufer des  
Königs verschachert.   
-------------  
Sie schlägt ihre Augen auf und sieht das Licht in ihrer Hand das noch immer  
leuchtet. Ein Lächeln spielt um ihre Lippen. Das Fieber ist gesunken.  
  
-----King Vegeta-----  
  
Abwesend kaue ich auf einer Beere herum. *Was soll ich mit ihr machen? Sie  
wieder zurückbringen?Irgendjemand muss bemerkt haben das sie weg ist. Aber was  
soll ich jetzt verdammt nochmal tun?Wieso musste ich auch auf meine Gefühle  
hören?* Innerlich streite ich mich mit mir selber während vor mir im Thronsaal  
Leute stehen und sich streiten oder prügeln. *Ich werde sie in meinen Harem  
aufnehmen.Schliesslich habe ich sie in MEINEN Medotank gelassen. Also kann ich  
dafür auch etwas einfordern.*[*drop*Irgendwoher muss Vegeta doch seinen  
Charakter kriegen *hüstel*]   
Ein wölfisches Grinsen legt sich auf mein Gesicht. Mit einer Handbewegung  
bedeute ich einem der umstehenden Wachen das die Audienz hiermit abgebrochen  
ist. Innerhalb von Sekunden leert sich der ganze Saal und ich gehe in Richtung  
meiner Gemächer. Ein Blick auf die Kontrollen zeigt mir das der Heilungsprozess  
noch etwa 4 Stunden dauern wird. Ich lasse den Film der sich über dem  
Beobachtungsfenster gebildet hat ,um zu verhindern das man hineinsehen kann,  
durchsichtig werden. Die kleine Gestalt hat sich zusammengerollt und ihre Haare  
schweben in der Flüssigkeit um ihren Kopf herum das es aussieht als wenn sie  
einen Heiligenschein trägt. Jetzt, wo sie fast unbekleidet ist kann man genau  
erkennen das sie eine Frau ist. Zwar für meinen Geschmack ein wenig zu zart  
gebaut, aber ....Grinsend lasse ich einige Bilder durch meinen Kopf  
ziehen.[*hüstel*Ich werde da jetzt NICHT hinschreiben was ich denke das ihm  
durch den Kopf schiesst. Malt euch das mal schön selber aus *räusper*] Mein  
grinsen wird von einem leisen piepen unterbrochen. Die Symbole die über den  
Bildschirm laufen informieren mich darüber was mit ihr ist. Stirnrunzelnd lese  
ich die Ergebnisse der automatisch durchgeführten Untersuchungen. Die Narben an  
ihrem Körper sind laut Analyse teilweise zugefügt und teilweise, was ich kaum  
glauben kann, selber zugefügt. Die Daten erzählen mir auch das sie knapp an der  
Grenze zur Unterernährung ist und das ihre blonden Haare nicht echt sind.  
Eigentlich sind sie schwarz[wer sich jetzt schon was denken kann ist gut *drop*  
aber bitte nicht´s weitersagen!]. Grummelnd sehe ich auf die Uhr und sehe das  
ich noch gut 2 Stunden Zeit totschlagen muss bis ich sie aus dem Medotank holen  
kann. Und dann will ich Antworten! Wie kann man sich selber Verletzungen  
zufügen? Und wie kann man sich vor jemand anderen werfen wenn dieser  
ausgepeitscht wird? Es will einfach nicht in meinen Kopf rein. „Senail," rufe  
ich und höre kurz darauf die leisen Schritte meines Schattens," bereite das  
gemach neben meinen Räumen für sie vor.Und wähle nur verschwiegene Dienerinen  
aus."[Woah, mir ist eiskalt, nur mal so am Rande -.-] Mit einer leichten  
Verbeugung dreht er sich um und geht wieder. Kurz nach ihm verlasse auch ich  
meine Räume. Um die restliche Zeit herumzubekommen bin ich entschlossen noch  
einige weitere Medotanks zu füllen. Mit einem grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck betrete  
ich meinen Trainingsraum.  
  
*****  
Nach gut 2 Stunden langweiligen Trainings, in dem ich wieder jeden geschlagen  
habe, weil ja niemand stärker ist als ich [ah ja, da hat Vegeta also seine Macke  
mit dem Ich-bin-stärkster-von-Universum her*drop*] und einige Medotanks mit  
neuem Inhalt gefüllt habe, kehre ich wieder in meine Gemächer zurück. „Senail,  
ist alles vorbereitet?" Auf meine Frage antwortet Senail mit einem stummen  
Nicken. Schweigend bedeute ich ihm mitzukommen und mir zu helfen. Die Anzeige  
des Medotanks verrät mir das er nur noch auf den Befehl, die in ihm liegende  
Person freizugeben. Rasch nehme ich eine Druckspritze und fülle sie mit einem  
leichten Aufputschmittel. Senail zieht ein Oberteil aus einer seiner vielen  
Gewandtaschen und legt es auf einen Stuhl. Dann gebe ich den befehl den Medotank  
zu öffnen. Mit einem leisen rauschen beginnt die Heilflüssigkeit abzulaufen und  
langsam kommt auch die Gestalt im Tank auf der Liege zu liegen[*narv* Hört sich  
das bloss für mich blöde an?]. „Hast du ihren Namen herausgefunden?" Mit einem  
kurzen Seitenblick zu ihm warte ich auf eine Antwort. Ihr geht ein leises  
zischen vorraus."Sie nennt sich Dain. Krolk brachte sie vor ungefähr 2 Monaten  
von einem Sklavenmarkt auf einem der äusseren Planeten mit. Sie war eine Zugabe  
zu einer eurer neuen Haremsdamen. Anscheinend weil sie damals noch ein Er war  
und als zu schmächtig galt um anstrengendere Arbeiten zu verrichten. Jeder hielt  
sie bisher für einen Mann. Anscheinend weiss bloss eine Person davon das sie  
eine Frau ist, nämlich die die ihr die Wunden zugenäht hat." Er wird von dem  
leisen zischen des sich öffnenden Medotanks unterbrochen. Die Skla ... nein,  
Dain verbessere ich mich in Gedanken liegt zu einem Bündel zusammengerollt auf  
der Liege des nun offenen Medotanks. Senail dreht sie um so das ich ihr die  
Ladung Aufputschmittel verpassen kann. Dann nimmt er sie in die Arme und geht. 


	5. 5

Ich kuschele mich tiefer in die weichen Decken hinein die mich umgeben. Will die  
Augen noch nicht öffnen. * Hä? Weiche Decken? Matratze? Scheisse!* schiesst es  
mir durch den Kopf. Ein kurzes Augenblinzeln zeigt mir etwas das ich eigentlich  
nur für einen Traum halten kann. Weiche Kissen und Decken um mich herum, eine  
weiche Matratze unter mir und ich mittendrin. Mit einem Ruck fahre ich hoch.  
„Scheisse" kommt es wieder über meine Lippen als ich sehe wo ich bin. Ein  
grosser heller Raum, in weichen Farben gehalten und sehr komfortabel  
eingerichtet. Verwirrt sehe ich mich um. Eine Bewegung zu meiner rechten zieht  
meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Dort steht eine schlanke hochgewachsene Frau. Sie  
sieht mich schweigend an. Ich starre zurück und wir spielen dieses Spiel etwa  
zehn Minuten lang. Dann wendet sie sich ab und zeigt auf ein Tablett. Ich  
versuche mich aus den Decken die mich umgeben zu befreien, verwickele mich aber  
immer tiefer darin. Jetzt erst fällt mir auf ds ich ein Nachthemd anhabe. Ein  
NACHTHEMD?!?! Wie bin ich denn da hineingekommen? Irgendwie wird das alles  
zuviel für mich. Frustriert lasse ich mich wieder zurückfallen und starre auf  
die Decke. Plötzlich bewegt sich die Matratze neben mir und ich sehe die  
Dienerin neben mir knien. Vorsichtig greift sie unter meinen Rücken und zieht  
einen Deckenzipfel hervor. Dann beginnt sie mich auszuwickeln. Ich lasse die  
Prozedur schweigend über mich ergehen, kann aber nicht verhindern das mir das  
Blut ins Gesicht schiesst. Irgendwie wird mir alles immer egaler. Die Konsequenz  
dessen was hier passiert ist mir halbwegs klar. Irgendjemand hat entdeckt das  
ich eine Frau bin und jetzt bin ich hier. Ich kenne diese Art von Zimmern. Sie  
sind für Haremsdamen. Was heisst das irgendjemand mit mir schlafen will. Immer  
noch schweigend klettere ich aus dem bett und setze mich an den Tisch mit dem  
Tablett. Die Dienerin deckt es ab und zeigt mir die Köstlichkeiten die darauf  
sind. Teilnahmslos starre ich darauf und sage dann: „Wenn du möchtest kannst du  
sie haben. Ich habe keinen Hunger." Der besorgte Blick der von der Dienerin  
ausgeht sehe ich nicht. Schweigend deckt sie das Tablett wieder ab und geht in  
die Badseite des Zimmers. Im Boden ist eine riesige Badewanne eingelassen, fast  
schon ein kleiner Pool. Er ist schon mit Wasser gefüllt. Meine Augen weiten sich  
als ich sehe was noch dortdrinnen ist. Blasen. Die ganze Wanne ist voller  
buntschillernder Seifenblasen und Schaum. Irgendwie weckt mich das wieder aus  
meiner Apathie und ich will mich hineinstürzen. Aber dann halte ich inne und  
überlege. * Was ist mit meinem Rücken? * Mir fällt erst jetzt auf das ich keine  
Probleme mit ihm habe. Weder Schmerzen beim strecken noch noch bei irgendwelchen  
anderen bewegungen. Eine Ecke des Raumes ist verspiegelt und ich stürze fast  
schon dorthin. Vorsichtig mache ich das Oberteil des Nachthemdes auf und lasse  
es bis auf die Hüften hinuntergleiten. Als ich meien brüste sehe verziehe ich  
kurz das Gesicht. Ich kann mich damit einfach nicht anfreunden. Dann wende ich  
mich meinem Rücken zu. Erstaunt reisse ich die Augen auf. Mein Rücken ist zwar  
immer noch mit Spuren der Striemen übersät, die als schwarz-blaue Streifen zu  
sehen sind, aber es gibt keine Anzeichen für offene Wunden oder Schorf. Das kann  
bloss ein medotank getan haben. Was aber auch wieder heisst ... nun ja, das  
bekannte eben. Jemand hat entdeckt das ich eine Frau bin und will jetzt  
anscheinend mit mir schlafen. Bitte sehr, aber sobald ich kann werde ich  
abhauen. Mit neuem Mut ziehe ich das Oberteil wieder hoch und bedeute der  
Dienerin wieder hinauszugehen. Sie folgt meinem Befehl schweigend und  
verschwindet. Alles was recht ist, aber niemand muss mir dabei zusehen wie ich  
mich ausziehe, geschweige denn wie ich nackt durch den Raum renne. Seufzend  
lasse ich mich tief in das warme Wasser sinken. Fasziniert sehe ich den Blasen  
zu wie sie auf der Wasseroberfläche schwimmen und sich irgendwann in die Luft  
erheben um zu platzen und dabei neue Blasen machen. Ich greife nach einer dieser  
schönen Blasen als eine Stimme hinter mir mich zusammenzucken und innerlich zu  
Eis estarren lässt. „Dir gefallen die Blasen wohl?"  
  
---King Vegeta---  
  
Senail kommt zu mir und berichtet mir das sie aufgewacht sei. Mit einem Nicken  
nahm ich es zur Kenntnis und zeichnete das letzte der Dokumente ab die vor mir  
auf dem Schreibtisch liegen. Dann erhebe ich mich und schleiche durch einen der  
Sklavengänge bis in die Räume in denen Senail sie untergebracht hat. Vorsichtig  
um kein Geräusch zu machen betrete ich ihre Räume. * Ihre Raäume?* schiesst es  
mir durch den Kopf. Ich sehe mich suchend um, kann sie aber nicht finden. Dann  
höre ich ein leises plätschern und einige Schritte bringen mich bis zu dem  
Mauervorsprung der den Badebereich vom Rest der Räume trennt. Immer noch  
vorsichtig um kein Geräusch zu verursachen trete ich hinter dem Mauervorsprung  
hervor und beobachte sie. Sie sitzt in der Badewanne, fast gänzlich  
untergetaucht bis zur Nase und beobachtet die Schaumblasen um sich herum.  
Irgendwie wirkt sie dabei kindlich. Dann taucht sie ein wenig höher auf und ein  
kleines quietschen kommt aus ihrem Mund als eine der Blasen fast direkt vor ihr  
platzt und viele kleine andere auf sie nieder regnen. Fast stiehlt sich wieder  
ein Lächeln auf meine Lippen als ich sage: „Dir gefallen die Blasen wohl?" Ich  
weiss nicht was es ist, aber in diesem Moment erstarrt etwas an ihr. Ihre ganze  
Haltung wird plötzlich steifer, distanzierter. Irgendwie fühlt sich etwas in  
meinem Inneren dadurch gestört. Was es ist weiss ich nicht, und eigentlich will  
ich mir darüber auch keine gedanken machen. Denn normalerweise mache ich mir  
keine Gedanken um die Frauen mit denen ich schlafe. Nach einem der grossen  
Badehandtücher greifend sage, oder besser befehle ich ihr: „Komm da heraus."  
Ohne ein Wort kommt sie aus der Wanne heraus und stellt sich vor mich. Behutsam  
lege ich ihr das Handtuch über die Schultern und bedeute ihr sich abzutrocknen.  
Ohne ein Wort fängt sie an. Während sie sich abtrocknet lasse ich meinen Blick  
über ihren Körper schweifen. Einen Teil von ihr kenne ich ja schon, allerdings  
habe ich sie noch nie ganz nackt gesehen. Mein Blick fällt auf die zahlreichen  
Narben und die hervorstehnden Rippen. Sie sieht wirklich nicht gerade gut aus,  
eher wie ein gerupftes Hähnchen. Sie ist fertig mit dem abtrocknen und ihre Hand  
umkrampft das Handtuch. Sie steht ganz still und unbeweglich da und lässt meine  
Musterung über sich ergehen. Vorsichtig lege ich einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und  
drücke es hoch um ihr in die Augen zu sehen. Was ich dort sehe erschreckt mich.  
Ich hätte alles erwartet, Furcht, Zorn, Hass, egal was, aber nicht das. In ihren  
Augen steht blosse Teilnahmslosigkeit. Doch trotz all der Umstände fühle ich wie  
sich begehren in mir regt. Vorsichtig winde ich das Handtuch aus ihren  
verkrampften Fingern und lasse es achtlos neben sie fallen. Aber bevor ich mit  
ihr schlafe muss ich Antworten auf meine Fragen bekommen. Ich gehe zum bett und  
lasse mich darauffallen. Sie steht immer noch an der Stelle an der ich sie  
zurückgelassen habe. Auf die Matratze neben mich klopfend befehle ich ihr zu mir  
zu kommen. Schweigend leistet sie meinem Befehl folge und setzt sich neben mich,  
immer noch ins Nichts starrend. Eine Weile betrachte ich ihr Profil. Ich nehme  
ihren Arm in meine Hand und streiche mit der anderen langsam über die lange  
Narbe die sich den Unterarm hinaufzieht, genau über der Schlagader. Ihre einzige  
Reaktion ist ein Wimpernzucken, mehr nicht. * Harter Brocken, aber dich kriege  
ich noch* weiter über ihren Arm und die anderen Narben streichend frege ich  
wieder: „Warum hast du das getan?" Eine leichte Gänsehaut fängt an sich an ihrem  
Körper auszubreiten. Plötzlich dreht sie den Kopf und sieht mich mit ihren  
leeren Augen an. „Warum möchten sie das wissen?" fragt sie mit einer  
emotionslosen Stimme. Bisher dachte ich eigentlich das nur ich solch eien Stimme  
hätte, aber anscheinend kann sie das auch. Belustigt ziehe ich eine Augenbraue  
hoch und antworte: „Weil es mich interessiert. Weil ich wissen möchte was  
jemanden soweit treiben kann das er versucht vor seiner Zeit zu sterben oder  
seinen Körper verletzt." Ihr Blick schweift wieder weg. Nicht über Gegenstände  
in diesem Raum sondern weiter weg. Ich drehe ihren Kopf wieder in meine Richtung  
weil ich nicht will das sie wieder in ihre eigene Welt flieht um meinen Fragen  
zu entgehen. Ich konnte es verhindern, das sehe ich in ihren Augen. Ich sehe  
auch das sie versucht meinem Blick zu entkommen, aber ich gebe nicht auf und  
fange ihren Blick wieder ein. „Also, was bringt jemanden dazu sich selbst zu  
verletzen, seinen Körper hungern zu lassen oder ... sich vor jemanden zu werfen  
um zu verhindern das derjenige ausgepeitscht wird.?" Wieder der Versuch meinem  
Blick zu entkommen. „Es ist wie es ist. Ich bin ihnen keine Rechenschaft darüber  
schuldig!" Leicht klingt ein wenig Panik in ihrer Stimme mit. „Doch, ich finde  
schon das du mir Rechenschaft darüber schuldig bist. Schliesslich war ich  
derjenige der dich gerettet hat. In der Sklavenkrankenstation wärst du an deinen  
entzündeten Wunden jämmerlich verreckt." Schleudere ich ihr mit kalter Stimme  
entgegen. Ihre Augen weiten sich als sie realisiert das ich es war der sie in  
den Medotank gebracht hat. „Das ist nicht wahr!" schreit sie mich an und will  
mir ihren Arm entziehen. Ich halte sie fest und ziehe sie noch näher an mich  
heran bis mein Mund an ihrem Ohr ist. „Doch, und du weißt es. Vermutlich hast du  
dich deswegen geweigert in einen Medotank zu steigen." Flüstere ich ihr ins Ohr  
und beginne an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu saugen. Sie erstarrt in meinen Armen. 


	6. 6

--- Dain ---  
  
Als er anfängt an meinem Ohrläppchen zu saugen erstarre ich.  
*Neinneinneinneinneinnein* schiesst es mir durch den Kopf. Ich habe gemordet um  
so etwas nicht mehr tun zu müssen. Wut und Entschlossenheit flammen in mir auf.  
*Wie konnte ich mich vorhin bloss so runterziehen lassen?* frage ich mich. Er  
hat angefangen meine Schultern zu massieren. Ohne ihn anzublicken winde ich mich  
von ihm fort zum anderen Ende des Bettes. "Ich bin ihnen gar nichts schuldig.  
Niemand hat sie gezwungen mich in ihren verdammten Medotank zu stecken." mit  
diesen Worten stehe ich vom Bett auf und blicke mich nach etwas zum anziehen um.  
Plötzlich rollt ein vergnügtes Lachen durch den Raum. "Nun, ich bin der König,  
also hast du zu tun was ich sage, ob du willst oder nicht. Mal davon abgesehen  
bekomme ich immer was ich will." Kühler Blick meinerseits zu ihm. "Dieses mal  
nicht. Ich habe nicht vor als eine ihrer Haremsdamen zu enden und dann  
vielleicht von irgendwelchen eifersüchtigen Weibern gemeuchelt werden." Endlich  
erspähe ich an einer der hinteren Wände ein Schrankartiges Gebilde und gehe  
darauf zu. Als ich die Türen öffne bin ich nahe daran loszuschreien. Da sind ja  
bloß Kleider drinnen. Wutentbrannt drehe ich mich um und fahre vor Schreck  
zusammen. Hinter mir, kaum eine halbe Handspanne entfernt steht er und grinst  
mich an. "Wieso sind da nur Kleider drin?" Immer noch dieses dümmliche Grinsen.  
"Weil meine Konkubinen gewöhnlich nur Kleider tragen." "Die anderen vielleicht,  
aber ich nicht. Also, wo kriege ich eine Hose und ein vernünftiges,  
langärmeliges Oberteil her?" Immer noch dieses süffisante Grinsen. "Ok, ich  
werde dafür sorgen das die Kleider weggebracht werden." Wah, dieses verdammte  
Grinsen regt mich auf. Plötzlich liegt seine Hand auf meiner Brust und ehe ich  
weiß was ich tue habe ich ihm meine Fingernägel einmal quer über sein Gesicht  
gezogen. Erschrocken blicke ich in sein Gesicht. Er verzieht keine Miene,  
lediglich in seinen Augen sieht man was los ist. Er scheint vor Wut zu toben.  
Langsam läuft ein Blutstropfen seine Nase hinunter bis zu seinen Lippen. Ohne  
ein weiteres Wort dreht er sich um und verlässt den Raum[Ich hoffe mal ich habe  
ihn im letzten Teil nicht ausgezogen, sonst rennt er nackt draußen rum *drop*].  
Zitternd lehne ich mich an die Schranktüre. Erst jetzt wird mir bewusst was ich  
getan habe. Ich habe den König verletzt. Wie konnte ich nur? Dafür steht doch  
bestimmt die Todesstrafe. Langsam lasse ich mich am Schrank entlang zu Boden  
gleiten. Ich habe das Gefühl das meine Beine mich nicht mehr tragen. Das alles  
muss mir wohl mehr zugesetzt haben als ich gedacht habe. Meine Beine anziehend  
lege ich meine Stirn auf die Knie und versuche nachzudenken. Aber ich bin so  
müde und es fällt mir immer schwerer die Augen aufzuhalten. *Nur ganz kurz*  
denke ich noch bevor ich die Augen schließe.  
  
--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Wutschnaubend stürme ich in meine Räume. *Dieses Weib hat mich verletzt! Wie  
kann sie es wagen?* "Senail, such mir die stärksten Männer am Hof zusammen, ich  
will kämpfen." Ein kurzes rascheln aus einem der Schatten und schon ist er  
verschwunden. Wutschnaubend laufe ich auf und ab und überlege was ich tun  
könnte. BLING! Ich habe eine Idee. Ein teuflisches Grinsen zieht sich über mein  
Gesicht. Senail kommt gerade zurück. Sehr gut. Ich teile ihm meinen Entschluss  
mit und gehe dann zu den Übungsräumen. Jetzt kann ich ein bisschen Entspannung  
brauchen.  
  
--- Dain ---  
  
Ich wache im Bett auf. Deja-vú. Nicht schon wieder. Zugedeckt bin ich mit einem  
leichten Laken, darunter nackt. *Wenn diese Dienerin jetzt wieder da ist schreie  
ich.* schwöre ich mir selber. Aber sie ist nicht da. Auf dem Tisch neben dem  
Bett steht wieder ein Tablett. *Hunger? Nein* entscheide ich mich. Mein Körper  
kann ruhig ein wenig fasten. Suchend blicke ich mich um und sehe das die  
Schranktüren nur angelehnt sind. *Strike, er hat sie austauschen lassen!*  
begierig stürze ich auf den Schrank zu und öffne die Türen. Der Anblick ist wie  
ein Schlag in die Magengrube. Leer. Ganz einfach leer. Was ist hier los? *Das  
Nachthemd!* schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Das Teil das ich anhatte als ich das  
erstemal aufgewacht bin. Wo ist es? Suchend blicke ich mich um. Wo hatte ich es  
hingeschmissen? Na los, überleg schon! Ah ja, neben der Badewanne. Sofort  
nachgesehen entdecke ich das auch das nicht mehr da ist. Langsam aber sicher  
kriege ich Panik. Was ist hier los? Wieso sind keine Kleider da? WAS IST HIER  
LOS? Dann die Erleuchtung. Die Sklavengänge! Schon auf dem Weg dorthin bleibe  
ich plötzlich stehen als wäre ich vor eine Wand gelaufen. Nein, diese  
Möglichkeit scheidet aus. Ich kann jawohl schlecht nackt durch den Palast  
laufen. Entnervt lasse ich mich auf das Bett fallen. Mein Magen knurrt. Mit  
einem unwilligen Murmeln setze ich mich an den Tisch, nachdem ich die Bettdecke  
um mich herumgeschlungen habe. Als ich das Tablett abdecke muss ich schlucken.  
Lauter Süßspeisen und Fleisch. Wäh, ich esse kein Fleisch. Die armen Tiere und  
ausserdem ist es viel zu Fett. Und dann der Süsskram. Mir gehen fast die Augen  
über als ich die Menge sehe. Kandierte Avalonien, frittierte Mirrskar und noch  
tausende andere Sachen. Eine Gänsehaut breitet sich auf meinem Körper aus. Wie  
ekelhaft. Aber es gibt ja noch die Deko. Und die ist aus Tscherkani gemacht.  
Zwar nicht unbedingt das was ich am liebsten mag, aber immerhin etwas. Mit  
spitzen Fingern sammele ich die wenigen Tscherkaniblätter vom Fleisch und  
verspeise sie langsam. *Was soll ich jetzt tun?* frage ich mich. Mein Blick  
fällt auf den Badebereich. Ein Bad wäre jetzt schön.   
  
--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Mich genüsslich streckend lasse ich meine Muskeln von einer Sklavin durchkneten.  
Das kleine Training war sehr angenehm. Vom Training schweifen meine Gedanken  
wieder zu der Sklavin. Was sie wohl gerade macht? Ob sie schon dahinter gekommen  
ist was ich mit ihr mache? Ein leichtes Lächeln spielt um meine Lippen als ich  
daran denke wie genial mein Einfall ist. Ich sagte lediglich das ich die Kleider  
wegbringen lassen würde, aber nicht das ich ihr auch neue Sachen bringen lassen  
würde. Mal sehen wie lange ich sie zappeln lassen werde. Mit einem abwinken  
bedeute ich der Sklavin aufzuhören. Ich stehe auf und gehe in die Sauna. Ein  
Blick auf das Thermometer zeigt mir das es knapp 90° sind.[*hechel* Wer war  
schonmal inner Sauna?*wink*fuchtel*ICHICHICH*drop*und ich gehe NIE WIEDER da  
rein-.-] Mit einem Brummen kippe ich noch eine Kelle Wasser über die heissen  
Steine und lege mich auf eine der Holzbänke. Als ich die Augen schliesse tanzt  
mir die Sklavin wieder vor Augen rum. Was bitte ist so besonderes an ihr? Wieso  
habe ich es mir gefallen lassen das sie mich verletzt hat? Fange ich etwa an  
weich zu werden? Dieser verletzte Ausdruck in ihren Augen als ich sie fragte  
warum sie das tut was sie tut. Aber die Frage ist immer noch nicht geklärt.  
Warum tut jemand so etwas sich und seinem Körper an? Unruhe macht sich in mir  
breit und ich habe das Gefühl nicht länger einfach bloss untätig herumliegen zu  
können. Also wieder raus aus der Sauna und rein in die Klamotten. Mittlerweile  
ist es spät abends und ich entlasse die Diener die noch in meinem Gemach sind.  
Als ich an das Fenster trete sehe ich das es draussen regnet. Nun ja, regnen ist  
wohl nicht so das richtige Wort, es stürmt draussen als wenn im Himmel die  
Hauptwasserleitung gebrochen ist. Die Unruhe in meinem Inneren ist immer noch  
da, und ich weiss das ich jetzt sowieso nicht schlafen kann. Ich öffne die Türe  
zu einem der Sklavengänge und schleiche mich durch eine vielzahl von anderen  
Gängen zu den Räumen von Dain.   
Vorsichtig öffne ich die Türe und schlüpfe in den Hauptraum. Suchend blicke ich  
mich um, um zu sehen wo Dain ist. Auf den ersten Blick finde ich sie nirgends.  
Als es plötzlich blitzt und dann donnert kommt aus der Ecke hinter dem Bett ein  
Wimmern, leise zwar aber ich habe es gehört. Mein Misstrauen ist erwacht und ich  
schleiche mich langsam und vorsichtig zum Bett. Kurz davor lasse ich mich auf  
den Boden fallen und krieche auf allen vieren zur hinteren Kante des Bettes,  
jederzeit mit einem Angriff rechnend. Als ich vorsichtig um die Ecke luge sehe  
ich ein Häufchen Elend das in eine Decke eingewickelt ein Kissen fest  
umklammert. Als es wieder donnert krümmt sie sich zu einer noch kleineren Kugel  
zusammen und versucht sich unter der Decke zu verstecken. Ich stehe auf, gehe  
auf sie zu und knie mich vor ihr nieder. Auf ein leichtes rütteln an der  
Schulter stöhnt sie nur, dreht den Kopf weg und klammert sich noch fester an das  
Kissen. *Was soll ich jetzt tun?* frage ich mich. Als sie beim nächsten  
Donnerschlag versucht noch tiefer in das Kissen zu kriechen nehme ich sie in  
die Arme und lege sie auf das Bett. Als ich meine Arme wieder wegziehen will  
donnert es wieder und plötzlich klammert sie sich an mir fest. Überrascht fange  
ich wegen des plötzlichen Gewichts an meinen Armen an zu taumeln und falle neben  
ihr auf das Bett. Verblüfft drehe ich mich um und will wieder aufstehen als sie  
anfängt zu schluchzen. Ich schaue auf sie hinunter und weiss nicht was ich tun  
soll. Dann setze ich mich wieder neben sie und nehme sie vorsichtig in die Arme.  
Jetzt erst bemerke ich das sie weint. Das Kissen das sie umklammert hat ist  
vollkommen durchnässt von ihren Tränen. Ihre nackte Brust reibt sich an meiner  
als sie sich an mich klammert. Ihre Haut ist eiskalt und sie hat eine Gänsehaut.  
Vorsichtig lange ich nach der Decke und wickele sie darin ein. Trotzdem hört sie  
nicht auf zu weinen. Langsam wiege ich sie in den Armen hin und her. Als es  
wieder donnert krallt sie ihre Finger in meinen Arm und ich muss ein Stöhnen  
unterdrücken. *Man hat die eine Kraft. *denke ich während ich ihre Finger von  
meinem Arm löse. Als ich dabei ihren Arm entlang streiche fühle ich eine kleine  
Unebenheit an die ich mich nicht erinnern kann. Stirnrunzelnd rücke ich die  
Decke ein Stück runter und befehle dem Licht das es etwas heller sein soll. Die  
kleinen Helligkeitssteine die in die Decke eingelassen sind werden ein bisschen  
heller, bis ich Konturen erkennen kann. Auf ein gemurmeltes "Stop" hört es auf  
heller zu werden. Ich ziehe den Arm näher zu meinem Gesicht und sehe nach was  
das ist. Zu meinem erstaunen sehe ich einen Schnitt von etwa 5 Zentimetern. Das  
Blut daran ist schon eingetrocknet, also ist es schon eine Weile her das er  
entstanden ist. Als ich vorsichtig darüberreibe geht es ab. Mittlerweile hat sie  
aufgehört zu weinen und ihr Atem geht fast regelmässig, nur hin und wieder durch  
einige flache Schluchzer unterbrochen. *Wieso hat sie das getan?* frage ich  
mich. Kopfschüttelnd streiche ich über ihre feuchten Wangen und frage eher mich  
selber als irgendjemand anderen: "Wieso hast du das bloss getan?" "Weil ... es  
mir gut tut." Kommt eine gemurmelte Antwort zurück. Verblüfft sehe ich in Dains  
Gesicht. Ihre Augen sind halbgeöffnet, aber noch schlafverhangen. Sie schliesst  
sie wieder und ich denke nicht das sie bewusst etwas mitbekommt. Als ich sie  
vorsichtig wieder hinlegen will klammert sie sich an mich. "Nicht weggehen ...  
bitte" Ihre Augen sind weit aufgerissen, aber ihr Ausdruck sagt mir das sie weit  
weg ist. "Scht, ich bin ja hier." Ich nehme sie wieder in die Arme und halte sie  
fest. Mit einigen gemurmelten Worten vergräbt sie sich wieder an meiner Brust  
und umklammert mich wie einen Teddybär. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitet sich dort  
aus wo sie mich berührt. Es ist kein Begehren, sondern etwas das sich weich und  
warm anfühlt. Verwundert sehe ich das schmale Bündel in meinen Armen an. Was hat  
sie an sich, das ich so reagiere? Vorsichtig lehne ich mich, mit ihr in den  
Armen, zurück und decke uns beide mit der dünnen Decke zu. Mittlerweile hat es  
aufgehört zu gewittern. "Fenster öffnen" befehle ich und mit einem leisen summen  
öffnen sich die Fenster und die noch immer nach Regen riechende Nachtluft strömt  
herein. Lange liege ich noch so, mit Dain in den Armen, da und grübele über sie  
und mich nach.   
Als die erste der drei Sonnen Vegetas am Horizont erscheint und sich die letzten  
Gewitterwolken verzogen haben befreie ich mich vorsichtig aus Dains Umklammerung  
und gehe in meine Räume. Vorher wickele ich sie noch fest in die Decke ein. Ich  
habe einen Entschluss gefasst und werde ihn in die Tat umsetzen. Dazu wird  
allerdings noch einiges an Vorbereitung nötig sein. Nach Senail rufend schlüpfe  
ich in meine Räume zurück.  
  
--- Dain ---  
  
Ich erwache vom Geruch des Meeres, der vom Wind durch das offene Fenster  
hereingetragen wird. Noch im Halbschlaf taste ich nach dem Kissen. Als meine  
Hand über die noch feuchte Oberfläche streift bin ich schlagartig hellwach. Was  
war gestern los? Ach ja, das Gewitter. Ich habe Angst vor Gewittern, schon  
immer. Was habe ich getan? Ich verkroch mich unter der Bettdecke und hoffte das  
es bald wieder vorbei sein würde, was es aber nicht tat. Ich stand Todesängste  
aus. Trotzdem bin ich irgendwann eingeschlafen. Und hatte Alpträume bis ... ja,  
bis was? Was war dann? Irgendetwas warmes war plötzlich um mich herum. Und ich  
hatte und habe ein Gefühl von ... Wärme? Geborgenheit? Sicherheit? Ich weiss  
nicht wo ich das Gefühl zuordnen soll. Ich weiss bloss das es in mir immer noch  
schön warm ist. Mir die Augen reibend richte ich mich im Bett auf und sehe  
Anziehsachen auf dem Stuhl. Und auf dem Tisch wieder ein grosses Tablett. Beim  
Anblick des Tabletts verziehen sich meine Mundwinkel wieder nach unten.   
Ein leises Plopp macht mich auf den Badebereich aufmerksam. Langsam gehe ich  
dorthin und sehe das die Wanne gefüllt ist. Mich umsehend versuche ich zu sehen  
ob jemand da ist, aber Fehlanzeige, niemadn da. Schulternzuckend stürze ich mich  
ins Wasser und geniesse das Gefühl der Frische um mich herum. Nachdem ich gut  
eine Viertelstunde einfach bloss herumgeplanscht habe werde ich durch ein  
Räuspern auf eine Person am anderen Ende des Beckens aufmerksam gemacht. Als ich  
den Verursacher der Störung ausgemacht habe erstarre ich und setze meine  
Alltagsmaske wieder auf. Schwegend, aber mit fragendem blick sehe ich ihn an.  
"Der König wünscht das sie, nachdem sie gespeist haben in seine Räume kommen.  
Ich werde sie abholen." Während er spricht betrachte ich ihn genauer, bzw. das  
was es von ihm zu sehen gibt. Er ist gross, hager und ganz in schwarz gekleidet.  
Sein gesicht ist mit breiten schwarzen und blauen Streifen bedeckt. Sein Haar  
scheint auch schwarz zu sein. Aber am faszinierendsten sind seine Ohren. Gross,  
spitz und zur Seite geneigt. Am Rande bekomme ich mit was er mir sagt, bis dann  
auf einmal die Realität mit voller Wucht zuschlägt. Ich soll zu König Vegeta?  
Was soll ich denn dort? Gerade als ich ihn fragen will ist er verschwunden.  
Suchend blicke ich mich um, kann ihn aber nicht mehr finden. Mit einem unguten  
Gefühl steige ich aus der Wanne und kleide mich an. Das Tablett streife ich mit  
keinem Blick. Kurz nachdem ich mich angezogen habe erscheint der Mann wieder.  
"Würden sie mir bitte folgen." Keine Frage sondern eine einfache Feststellung.  
Na ja, habe ich eine andere Wahl? *Nein* antworte ich mir in Gedanken während  
ich dem Mann folge. Wir gehen nicht durch die Sklavengänge sondern durch die  
Hauptgänge. Unterwegs begegnet uns niemand, nur hier und dort stehen einige  
Wachen. Irgendwann stehen wir vor einer grossen Flügeltüre. Sie geht automatisch  
vor uns auf und wir treten ein. Die Räume hinter der Türe sind gigantisch. Hoch  
und hell, grosse Fenster und alles in weiss und blau gehalten. Mit grossen Augen  
sehe ich mich um bis ich durch ein Räuspern wieder auf den Mann aufmerksam  
gemacht werde. Ich glaube ein amüsiertes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielen zu  
sehen als er mir mitteilt das ich hier warten soll und der König bald kommen  
werde. Sofort wird alles um mich herum wieder grau. Was will der von mir? Und  
noch ehe ich dem Mann die Frage stellen kann ist er auch schon wieder  
verschwunden.  
Schulternzuckend wende ich mich ab und inspiziere die Räume. Der Raum in dem ich  
mich befinde ist gemütlich eingerichtet. Überall Sessel und drei grosse Sofas.  
Ausserdem Die eine Wand ist ein einziges gigantisches Bücherregal. Mit  
leuchtenden Augen gehe ich darauf zu. Die Schrift der Sayajins habe ich genauso  
leicht gelernt wie alle anderen. Alles ist vertreten, von Abenteuerromanen bis  
zu Agragrwirtschaftlichen Büchern[Jaja, unser King ist gebildet *nodd*].  
Vorsichtig streiche ich mit den Fingerspitzen über die Buchrücken. So viele  
Bücher. Ich blicke mich weiter um. An der dem Bücherregal gegenüberliegenden  
Seite ist eine grosse Fensterfront, links davon die grosse Flügeltüre und rechts  
davon noch zwei weitere Türen. Auf die mir näherliegende gehe ich zu und öffne  
sie. Meine Augen fallen mir fast raus als ich sehe was sich dahinter verbirgt.  
Ein gigantisches Badezimmer. Die Wanne hat nicht wirklich diesen Ausdruck  
verdient, sondern sie gleicht eher einem Schwimmbecken. Ausserdem ist noch ein  
weitere rundes Becken vorhanden udn eine Sauna. Ich schliesse die Türe wieder  
und öffne die nächste. Dahinter verbirgt sich das Schlafzimmer. Das Bett ist  
riesengross, doch ehe ich meine Betrachtung vollenden kann höre ich die grosse  
Flügeltüre wieder aufgehen. Schnell schliesse ich die Schlafzimmertüre wieder  
und drehe mich um.   
"Wie ich sehe hast du dir die Räumlichkeiten schon angesehen." Man sieht die  
Kratzer die ich ihm zugefügt habe nicht mehr. "Sie werden für die nächste Zeit  
dein neues zu hause sein."   
  
  
---King Vegeta ---  
  
"Sie werden für die nächste zeit dein neues zu hause sein." Dieser einfache Satz  
bewirkt eine Reihe von Emotionen die ich ihr ansehen kann. Sie reichen von  
Schock über Resignation bis hin zu Wut. Wut ist das was am Ende bleibt. Ihre  
Augen blitzen und ihre ihre Wangen haben rote Flecken. "Nein, niemals! Ich habe  
ihnen schon gesagt das sie von mir nicht bekommen was sie wollen." schreit sie  
mir entgegen. "Nun, ich denke nicht das du eine andere Wahl hast als das zu tun  
was ich will. Du hast keine Chance hier herauszukommen, es sei denn ich begleite  
dich." Ich setze mich auf einen der Sessel und lasse meine Worte im Raum stehen  
und auf sie einwirken. Ihr Gesicht ist wieder eine undurchdringliche Maske, nur  
in ihren Augen sieht man wie sich Wut und Schock in ihr abwechseln.  
Schlussendlich setzt sie sich auf einen Sessel, natürlich der, der am weitesten  
von mir entfernt ist.   
"Und wieso?" kommt es nach einer Weile aus ihrer Richtung. Sie klingt weder  
zornig noch traurig, einfach bloss kalt. "Ich weiss es nicht." Ehrlich  
geantwortet. Ich weiss nicht wieso, wirklich nicht. Nur dieses Bedürfnis sie zu  
beschützen ist da. "Wir werden zusammen essen, schlafen und baden. Wenn es  
klappt wirst du sicher bald nach draussen dürfen." Ich habe ihre sehnsüchtigen  
Blicke bemerkt, die sie nach draussen wirft. Sie will raus, den Wind um sich  
spüren. Das Meer spüren.[O_oHab ich ihn Psychologie studieren lassen????]  
Ich klatsche einmal in die Hände und sofort sind einige Sklaven mit  
Essenstabletts da, die den Tisch decken und Essen auftragen. Ein Blick zu Dain  
zeigt mir das sie versucht in den Sessel zu kriechen und blass um die  
Nasenspitze geworden ist. Mit einem weiteren Händeklatschen verschwinden die  
Diener wieder. "Ich habe gesehen das du heute noch nichts gegessen hast.  
Deswegen dachte ich das wir zusammen frühstücken. Setzt du dich bitte an den  
Tisch?!" Befehl, keine Frage. Ich erhebe mich und will auf den Tisch zugehen als  
ich bemerke das sie keinerlei anstalten macht mir zu folgen. Ich drehe mich um  
und warte darauf das sie aufsteht, aber sie bleibt lediglich sitzen und starrt  
mich an wie ein Skirtak das von einer Rikali hypnotisiert wird [Ähm ...  
irgendwie eine persönliche Umwandlung von dem Spruch mit dem Kaninchen und der  
Schlange] "Kommst du jetzt oder muss ich dich zum Tisch tragen?" Meine Worte  
stehen im Raum, allerdings ohne Wirkung. Sie rührt keinen Muskel. Entschlossen  
gehe ich auf sie zu. Immer noch keine Reaktion. Ich stehe jetzt genau vor ihr,  
aber sie rührt sich immer noch nicht. Ich warte noch einen Augenblick, aber als  
sie immer noch keine Reaktion zeigt hebe ich sie hoch und trage sie zum Tisch  
und setze sie auf den Stuhl neben meinem. Kurz warte ich noch ob sie irgendetwas  
tut, dann setze ich mich neben sie. Sie sitzt mit gesenktem Blick auf dem Stuhl,  
genauso wie ich sie dorthingesetzt habe. "Du kannst jetzt anfangen zu essen."  
Sage ich zu ihr während ich mich schon selbst bediene. Es gibt verschiedene  
Fleischsorten und Süssspeisen zum Nachtisch. Blick gesengt, die Finger  
ineinander verflochten. "Nein danke, ich habe keinen Hunger." Ein lautes knurren  
wiederspricht ihr. "Nun, ich denke dein Magen ist da anderer Meinung." "Nein,  
das denke ich nicht. Aber ich esse kein Fleisch. Und auch nicht dieses ...  
Süsszeugs." Das letzte Wort spuckt sie fast aus, als wenn ich sie vergiften  
wollte. Ein Händeklatschen und ein Diener erscheint. "Bring von jedem Gemüse und  
Obst das vorhanden ist etwas hierher. Nichts kandiertes oder süsses." Mit einem  
gemurmelten "Jawohl Herr" verschwindet er wieder. Ich schiebe meinen Teller  
zurück und warte darauf das der Diener wieder erscheint. "Wie wäre es mit ein  
wenig Konversation während wir warten?" Ein unergründlicher Blick. "Und was  
wollen sie wissen? Etwa wie toll ich es hier finde? Oder wie dankabr ich ihnen  
bin das ich hier sein darf? Davon werden sie von mir nichts hören." Ein  
amüsiertes Lächeln zeigt sich auf meinen Lippen. "Nein, das erwarte ich nicht.  
Aber wie wäre es mit ein wenig aus deiner Vergangenheit? Wo kommst du her?Wieso  
tust du dir und deinem Körper das an? Weshalb bist du eine Sklavin geworden?  
Warum hast du dich als Mann ausgegeben?" Ich löse meinen Blick keinen Augenblick  
von ihrem Gesicht weil ich sehen will wie sie auf meine Fragen reagiert.[Ganz  
sicher, er hat Psychologie studiert*drop*] Sie starrt immernoch verbissen auf  
einen Punkt zwischen Tellerrand und Tischkante und antwortet nicht. Unsere  
kleine Fragestunde wird von den Dienern unterbrochen die mit Platten voller  
Gemüse und Obst um den Tisch herumschwärmen. Eine Augenbraue hebend registriere  
ich wieviele Obst- und Gemüsesorten es gibt. Von den meisten wusste ich gar  
nichts. Der letzte Diener verschwindet und wir sind wieder alleine. Ihr  
Magenknurren ertönt wieder,diesesmal lauter als zuvor. "Jetzt kannst du essen.  
Hier dürfte so ziemlich alles Obst und Gemüse das es auf dem Planeten gibt  
vorhanden sein." Sie reagiert immer noch nicht. "Wenn du dir nichts nimmst werde  
ich dich füttern." Drohung. Keinerlei Reaktion. *Ok, du hast es versucht indem  
du nett warst, dann mit einer Drohung. Jetzt reichts.* Wortlos stehe ich auf,  
hebe Dain hoch und setze sie auf meinen Schoss. Dann lange ich nach einer der  
Obstplatten und nehme wahllos eines der daraufliegenden Stücke und halte es ihr  
vor die Nase. Ihre einzige Reaktion besteht darin den Kopf wegzudrehen. "Also  
entweder du isst das jetzt oder ich kaue es dir vor und flösse es dir auf andere  
weise ein." Keine Reaktion. *Was hat sie bloss? Sie wollte doch das Grünzeug  
haben, weshalb isst sie es jetzt nicht? Aber ich habe ihr die Konsequenz  
genannt, also muss ich sie jetzt auch ausführen.* Das Ding in meiner Hand beäuge  
ich wie einen Feind. Nochmal kurz daran gerochen und dann in den Mund.  
Vorsichtig fange ich an darauf herumzukauen und nach einer Weile habe ich einen  
seltsam schmeckenden Brei im Mund. Ich nehme ihr Kinn zwischen meine Finger und  
drehe ihren Kopf zu mir. Sie versucht sich loszureissen, aber ich halte sie zu  
fest. Langsam presse ich meine Lippen auf ihre und streiche vorsichtig mit der  
Zunge über ihre fest zusammengepressten Lippen. Als das nichts hilft nehme ich  
meine Hand von ihrer Taille weg und halte ihr die Nase zu. Irgendwann muss sie  
Luftholen. Nach kanpp drei Minuten, als ich schon kurz davor bin wieder  
loszulassen weil ich Angst habe das sie erstickt, öffnet sie endlich den Mund um  
Luftzuholen. Gleichzeitig presse ich ihr den Brei in den Mund und halte ihn dann  
zu damit sie Schlucken muss. Sie fängt an wie wild in meinen Armen rumzuzappeln,  
schluckt aber brav. "Arschloch, Bastard" und noch ein paar Schimpfwürter bei  
denen selbst die Statdwache blass um die nase geworden wäre kommen noch aus  
ihrem Mund als sie endlich wieder sprechen kann. Grinsend sehe ich ihr ins  
Gesicht. "Ich habe dir gesagt was ich tun werde, aber du wolltest ja nicht. Und  
das was du in den Mund nimmst nehme ich noch nichtmal in die Hand." "Hmpf!" Sie  
reisst sich von mir los und setzt sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl zurück. Dann  
greift sie nach einigen der Gemüsestücke und beginnt sie langsam zu verspeisen.  
Nach einer guten halben Stunde ist sie endlich fertig und ich frage mich wie  
jemand so lange brauchen kann um drei Gemüsestücke, die ja nun wirklich nicht  
gross sind zu verspeisen. "So, nun zufrieden? Ich habe etwas gegessen. Und was  
jetzt? Soll ich auch noch Fleisch essen?" Angewidert sieht sie mich an. "Nein,  
du musst jetzt nichts mehr essen. Du kannst dich jetzt so beschäftigen, ich habe  
Audienz zu halten." Mit einem Wink befehle ich die Diener her die in Windeseile  
den tisch wieder abräumen. "Senail wird auf dich aufpassen während ich weg bin.  
Wenn du irgendwelche Wünsche hast wende dich an ihn." Mit fragendem Blick sieht  
sie mich an. "Senail ist der der dich vorhin hierher geführt hat." Mit diesesn  
Worten erhebe ich mich und verlasse den Raum.  
  
--- Dain ---  
  
Fassungslos starre ich auf die Türe durch die er den Raum verlassen hat. Mein  
Magen schmerzt und irgendwie spinnen in meinem Kopf lediglich die Gedanken *Oh  
Gott, er hat das ernst gemeint* und *Verdammt, was mache ich jetzt?* herum.  
Nervös fange ich an im Raum herumzulaufen, bis mein Blick auf die Fensterwand  
fällt. Ich gehe darauf zu und blicke hinaus. Mir stockt der Atem bei der  
Aussicht. Man kann bis an das Meer sehen, das zwar weit weg, aber grün-blau  
glitzernd am Horizont zu sehen ist. [Jaaaa, ich bin unlogisch, weil sie ja  
vorher vom Meeresgeruch geweckt wurde und bla, aber habe ich je behauptet  
logisch zu sein????] Sehnsüchtig lege ich eine Hand an die Fensterscheibe. Wie  
gerne würde ich jetzt dort draussen sein ... aber nach einem kurzen Blick die  
Fensterfront hinauf und hinunter stelle ich fest das keine Türe vorhanden ist,  
obwohl es vor den Fenstern eine Terasse gibt. Seufzend lehne ich meine Stirn  
gegen ds kühle Fensterglas. "Möchtet ihr hinaus?" Überrascht fahre ich herum und  
sehe den Mann ... *Nein, Senail* verbessere ich mich in Gedanken. "Ja, ich wrde  
gerne hinaus ... aber der König hat es verboten." Das Wort König spreche ich so  
aus das es sich fast wie ein Schimpfwort anhört. "Nun, ich denke das er es  
tolerieren wird wenn ihr auf der Terasse seid. Es gibt von dort keine  
Fluchtmöglichkiet, es sei denn ihr könntet fliegen. Fenster öffnen." Das Fenster  
an das ich mich gelehnt habe verschwindet und gibt einen Durchgang nach draussen  
frei. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehe ich mich um und gehe nach draussen. Der Wind  
weht mir entgegen und sofort setzt das Gefühl frei zu sein ein. Der Wind fährt  
durch meine Haare, streicht über mein Gesicht, fährt durch meine Kleidung, gibt  
mir das Gefühl kurz davor zu sein fliegen zu können. Langsam gehe ich an das  
andere Ende der Terasse und blicke hinab. Unter mir liegen die Kampfhöfe und  
Übungsplätze. Dahinter der Marktplatz und dahinter der Festungswall, der den  
Palast schützt. Manchmal erschreckt mich das nebeneinander von Technik und  
Altertum sehr. Einerseits gibt es hochentwickelte Technik zur Krankenversorgung,  
Raumschiffe und was weiss ich nicht alles und dann wieder abgrundtiefe Armut,  
Wesen die buchstäblich in Grashöhlen hausen.   
Ich stütze mich auf die Steinmauer, die die Terasse eingrenzt, schliesse die  
Augen und geniesse den Wind der mich umweht. Unbewusst fange ich an eine Melodie  
zu summen, von einem Lied das ich irgendwann mal gehört habe.   
"Kennst du auch den Text dazu?" werden meine Gedankengänge unterbrochen.  
Erschrocken fahre ich herum. Hinter mir steht Vegeta. Schon wieder hat er sich  
an mich herangeschlichen, ohne das ich ihn bemerkt habe. "Nein, ich kenne ihn  
nicht. Und schleichen sie sich gefälligst nicht mehr so an." Abrupt drehe ich  
mich wieder um ohne ihn zu beachten und blicke wieder in die Übungshöfe  
hinunter. Er tritt neben mich und sieht ebenfalls hinunter. Nach einer Weile  
legt er seinen Arm um meine Taille. Ich erstarre und versuche mich im nächsten  
Augenblick aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Bringt nichts, ausser das sein Griff  
noch fester wird. Schliesslich gebe ich auf und halte still, in der Hoffnung das  
er mich wieder loslässt. Die Sonne brennt auf uns nieder und allmählich fange  
ich an zu schwitzen. Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben, eher friert Vegeta an der  
Kloschüssel fest. Nach einer Weile fangen meine Beine an wehzutun, aber  
ignoriere es. Etwas später spüre ich sie gar nicht mehr. Jetzt habe ich ein  
Problem, denn sein Arm ist nun der einzige Grund der mich daran hindert das ich  
umfalle.  
"Ich denke wir sollten jetzt rein gehen." meint Vegeta plötzlich und zieht  
seinen Arm zurück. Mit einem wilden fuchteln meiner Arme versuche ich mein  
Gleichgewicht zu halten, aber es klappt nicht. Mit einem leisen Schrei kippe ich  
vornüber, direkt über die Eingrenzungsmauer ins Nichts hinein. ich will schon  
anfangen loszuschreien, ich meine, es ist jawohl nicht alltäglich das man  
irgendwo runterfällt und weiss, das man, wenn man den Boden küsst  
vorraussichtlich tot ist, als ich merke das ich von irgendetwas in der Luft  
gehalten werde. Knapp eineinhalb Meter über mir sehe ich die besorgten Gesichter  
Vegetas und Senails über den Mauerrand lugen."Wah, hast du sie nicht mehr alle?  
Ich bin vor Schreck fast gestorben." kommt es von Vegeta, während Senail über  
die Mauer springt um mir aufzuhelfen. "Ich habe aber auch kein Glück, das ihr  
nur fast gestorben seid." Kommt mein sarkastischer Kommentar sofort. Während ich  
noch in Vegetas wütendes Gesicht starre hebt Senail mich hoch und reicht mich in  
Vegetas ausgetsreckte Arme hoch. Er zieht mich über den Rand und dreht sich um,  
anscheinend um mich hereinzutragen. "Lass mich runter, ich kann alleine laufen!"  
fauche ich ihn an. Mit einem amüsierten Gesichtsausdruck bleibt er stehen und  
ohne einen weiteren Kommentar stellt er mich auf die Beine. Ein stechen fährt  
durch meine Beine, und mit einem leisen Schrei knicke ich ein. "Na, so ganz  
scheint das ja wohl nicht zu klappen,hm?!" Mit diesen Worten fängt er mich auf  
und trägt mich hinein. Drinnen setzt er mich vorsichtig auf einer Couch ab und  
setzt sich neben mich. Dann nimmt er meine Beine und legt sie sich auf den  
Schoss und fängt an sie zu massieren. Verblüfft sehe ich ihn an und verziehe  
das Gesicht weil es wehtut wo er massiert. "Es müsste gleich aufhören wehzutun.  
Entspann dich einfach." Ich lehne mich zurück und nach einer Weile hört es  
tatsächlich auf wehzutun. Ich lehne mich zurück und entspanne mich immer mehr.  
Je mehr ich mich entspanne, desto stärker kämpfe ich dagegen an das mir die  
Augen zufallen. Irgendwann schaffe ich es nicht mehr und sage mir das es bloss  
ganz kurz ist. Dann bin ich eingeschlafen.  
  
--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Gedankenverloren starre ich vor mich hin während ich ihre Beine massiere. Als  
ich aufblicke sehe ich das sie eingeschlafen ist. Sowas ist mir bisher ja noch  
nie passiert. Ich weiss nicht ob ich amüsiert oder ärgerlich darüber sein soll.  
Schlussendlich entscheide ich mich für das erste. Langsam und vorsichtig hebe  
ich ihre Beine an, stehe auf und lege ihre Beine wieder vorsichtig auf die Couch  
zurück. Einen Augenblick sehe ich sie unschlüssig an, dnan hebe ich sie hoch und  
trage sie in mein Schlafzimmer. Dort lege ich sie auf das Bett und decke sie zu.  
Sie rollt sich zusammen und umklammert einen Zipfel der Bettdecke. Ich betrachte  
sie.  
Im Schlaf sieht sie aus wie ein kleines Kind. [Im Schlaf sehen auch Teufel  
lieblich aus*erinner*] Ihre Gesichtszüge sind entspannt und die ständige  
Wachsamkeit die sonst darin zu lesen ist, ist verschwunden. Leise murmelnd  
schiebt sie eine Hand unter ihre Wange und gräbt sich noch ein wenig tiefer in  
die Decke. Ich betrachte ihren Körper, der sich unter der dünnen Decke  
abzeichnet und frage mich was mit ihr los ist. Sie ist so schmal und zierlich  
und viel zu leicht, wie ich vorhin beim tragen herausgefunden habe.   
*Was ist nur los mit mir?* frage ich mich kopfschüttelnd während ich wieder in  
den Wohnbereich gehe. "Du bist verliebt." Keine Frage, keine Feststellung, bloss  
Worte die im Raum stehen und mich trotzdem fast erschlagen. Ich drehe mich zu  
Senail um und blicke ihn an. "Wie kommst du darauf?" Wissendes Lächeln. "Ich  
kenne dich seitdem du geboren wurdest." Ein gedämpftes Hmpf während ich mich auf  
eines der Sofas werfe. Wütend knautsche ich eines der grossen Sofakissen  
zusammen und dresche es dann gegen die Wand. "Weshalb ich? Ich meine, ich habe  
doch gesehen was dieses beschissene Gefühl verursacht! Also, weshalb gerade  
ich?" Keine Antwort. Als ich mich umsehe ist er verschwunden. Ahrg, manchmal  
verfluche ich seine Lautlosigkeit. Meine Gedanken schweifen zu dem Vorfall auf  
der Terasse. Es war ein achtkampf zwischen uns. Aber was hat mich dazu bewogen  
ihn anzunehmen? Und ihn so lange auszufechten? Ich merkte doch als sie anfing  
sich an meinen Arm zu lehnen. Na ja, aber zurückschlagen kann sie ja, zumindest  
verbal. Grinsend denke ich an ihre Worte als ich ihr sagte das ich mir Sorgen  
gemacht hatte.   
Sorge? Nun ja, das ist wohl nicht der richtige Ausdruck für das Gefühl das ich  
hatte. Einen Moment lang hatte ich wohl so etwas wie Angst, obwohl ich wusste  
das die Energiefelder um die Terasse eingeschaltet waren. Wenn ich ehrlich bin,  
hatte ich wohl wirklich Todesangst. Nein, ich muss mich ablenken, sonst werde  
ich noch verrückt.   
Ich erhebe mich und gehe zum Bücherregal. Mein ganzer Stolz. Mein Vater war  
immer dagegen das ich soviel lese, aber hey, er ist nicht mehr da, also hat mir  
niemand mehr etwas zu sagen. Ich ziehe wahllos ein Buch heraus und lasse mich  
damit auf einem der Sessel nieder, die Beine lang ausgestreckt. Nach einer Weile  
werde ich durch mein Magenknurren wieder abgelenkt und lasse mir mit einem  
Händeklatschen einen kleinen Snack bringen [Snack?].   
Meine Mahlzeit wird vom tapsen blosser Füsse auf Steinfussboden unterbrochen.  
Ich blicke auf und sehe wie Dain verwirrt im Türrahmen steht. Sie sieht immer  
noch verschlafen aus, und ihr Gesicht ist frei von Argwohn und Wachsamkeit. Nach  
einem kurzen Augenblick klärt sich ihr Blick und die Wachsamkeit und der Argwohn  
kehren wieder in ihren Blick und ihre Gesichtszüge zurück. Nach einem Augenblick  
des Zögern kommt sie zu mir an den Tisch und setzt sich zu mir. Allerdings an  
das andere Ende des Tisches. Einer der Diener bringt ihr einen Becher und eine  
Platte mit verschiedenen gemüsen. *Ob ich das Zeug auch mal probieren sollte?*  
schiesst es mir durch den Kopf, aber ich verdränge den gedanken erfolgreich. Ich  
beobachte sie, und nach einem kurzen Moment des Zögerns fängt sie an zu essen,  
fast so schnell wie ich. Verwundert blicke ich sie an, eine Konversation  
erübrigt sich dann wohl. Fasziniert sehe ich ihr zu. Es entspricht vieleicht  
nicht unbedingt den Höflichkeitsregeln jemanden so beim essen zu beobachten,  
aber das ist mir momentan egal. Sie verschlingt das Essen so als wenn sie seit  
Jahren nichts mehr gegessen hat. Verwundert schüttele ich den Kopf und esse  
weiter.   
Nachdem wir fertig sind und die Diener den Tisch abgeräumt haben sitzen wir noch  
eine Weile schweigend am Tisch.[Merkt man das mir nichts einfällt?*drop*]  
"Wenn ich hier schon eingesperrt bin, kann ich dann auch das Schwimmbecken  
benutzen?" Überrascht blicke ich auf. "Ja, selbstverständlich. Du kannst alles  
benutzen was in diesen .... Räumen ist." Will ich noch sagen, doch sie ist schon  
aufgesprungen und im Badebereich verschwunden. Ich stehe auf und folge ihr.  
Gerade als ich in den Türrahmen trete höre ich ein leises Platschen und sehe  
gerade noch nackte Fusssohlen im Wasser verschwinden. Sekunden später taucht sie  
in der Mitte des Beckens wieder auf und fängt an zu schwimmen. Eine Runde nach  
der anderen. Ich hebe ihre Kleider auf, die sie anscheinend einfach hat fallen  
lassen und setze mich an den Rand.   
Als sie nach der dreisigsten Runde wieder am Rand anschlägt packe ich ihre Hand  
und halte sie fest. Wütend blitzt sie mich an. "Ich bin noch nicht fertig!"  
Faucht sie mich zwischen zwei atemlosen Keuchern an. "Irrtum, du bist fertig. Du  
bekommst ja kaum noch Luft." Wütendes japsen, aber keine Wiederrede. Ich stehe  
auf und greife nach einem der Handtücher die überall hängen. Als ich mich  
umdrehe steht sie immer noch im Wasser. "Wenn du nicht freiwillig rauskommst  
komme ich rein und hole dich!"   
Ein störrisches Kopfschütteln und ein Schwall Wasser sagen mir das ich meine  
Drohung wohl wahr machen muss. *Na ja, wieso nicht? Nass bin ich ja schon* denke  
ich mir und lande mit einem Hechtsprung im Wasser. Als ich wieder auftauche  
bekomme ich einen neuen Schwall Wasser ins Gesicht. Blind taste ich herum und  
erwische etwas das sich verdächtig nach einem Knöchel anfühlt. Ein wütendes  
Fauchen sagt mir das ich sie tatsächlich habe. Mit der einen Hand wische ich mir  
das Wasser aus Gesicht und Augen, mit der anderen umklammere ich ihren Knöchel.  
  
Als ich wieder etwas sehen kann blitzen mich zwei wütende grüne Augen an. "Lass  
mich los!" "Nö!" antworte ich mit einem Grinsen. Mein Blick fällt auf ihren  
Fuß. 


	7. 7

--- Dain ---  
  
Ich sehe wie sein Blick zu meinem Knöchel wandert, den seine Hand immer noch  
umklammert hält. Nein, das wird er nicht tun, ODER? Sein Grinsen wird immer  
breiter. Meine Augen immer größer. „Nein, das wirst du nic.... !" der Rest kommt  
bei ihm vermutlich nicht an, den unter Wasser verstehe ich mich selbst nicht  
mehr allzu gut. Verzweifelt schlage ich um mich und versuche wieder an die  
Oberfläche zu kommen. Aber er hält meinen Fuß immer noch nach oben, so das ich  
es nicht schaffe nach oben zu kommen. Dann, plötzlich ist mein Fuß frei und er  
zieht mich aus dem Wasser. „Wah, hast du sie nicht mehr alle? Spinnst du?"  
schreie ich ihn an und versuche dabei mir das Wasser aus den Augen zu blinzeln.  
Ich will noch weiter schreien, als plötzlich seine Lippen auf meinen liegen.  
Verblüfft reiße ich meine Augen auf und sehe zwei tiefschwarze Augen, in denen  
ich versinken könnte. Ein seltsames Gefühl breitet sich in meinem Bauch aus, als  
wenn etwas darin herumkrabbelt. Im ersten Moment ist es noch seltsam angenehm,  
doch dann wandelt es sich in Übelkeit. Ich kralle mich an seinen Oberarmen fest  
als die Übelkeit immer intensiver wird. Seine Lippen sind schon längst wieder  
fort, aber er hält mich immer noch fest. Ich versuche mich aus seinen Armen zu  
winden, aber mein Körper fühlt sich an als sei er aus Gummi. „Mir ist ....  
übel..." presse ich zwischen zwei krampfhaften Atemzügen hervor. Ich wage es  
nicht die Augen aufzumachen, aus Angst das die Welt anfängt zu kippen. Während  
ich mich noch darauf konzentriere meinen Mageninhalt bei mir zu behalten spüre  
ich auf einmal wie ich aus dem Wasser gehoben werde und verkrampfe mich in  
Erwartung dessen was jetzt wohl kommt. Eine weitere Welle der Übelkeit  
überschwemmt mich und ich verkrampfe mich automatisch. *Warum tut das so  
höllisch weh?* frage ich mich verzweifelt und krümme mich zusammen. Ich kann  
gerade noch verhindern das mir die Tränen in die Augen schiessen.   
Irgendwie sehe ich alles nur noch in Abschnitten. In dem einen Moment liege ich  
noch frierend in Vegetas Armen, im nächsten Moment kniee ich vor einer  
Kloschüssel und würge mein Essen wieder hervor, während irgend jemand meine  
Schultern massiert und mir über den Rücken streicht.   
Irgendwann später liege ich in einem grossen Bett und friere so sehr das meine  
Zähne aufeinander schlagen. Ich rolle mich zu einer Kugel zusammen und fange an  
vor mich hinzusummen, um mich von dem Schmerz der in meinen Eingeweiden tobt und  
die Kälte die mich umhüllt, abzulenken. Am Anfang funktioniert es, aber nach und  
nach gewinnen der Schmerz und die Kälte wieder die Oberhand. Ich schlinge die  
Arme noch fester um mich und beginne mich hin und her zu wiegen. Irgendwann  
beginnen wieder Krämpfe meinen Körper zu schütteln und ich würde am liebsten  
schreien, aber selbst dazu bin ich zu schwach. Plötzlich sind zwei Arme da, die  
mich umschlingen und festhalten. Unkontrolliert zitternd schmiege ich mich in  
die Arme die mich festhalten. Unerwartet beginne ich unkontrolliert zu  
schluchzen. Ich will es eigentlich gar nicht, aber ich kann es nicht aufhalten.  
Ich vergrabe mein Gesicht an Vegetas breiter Brust und er streicht sanft über  
meinen Rücken[*Kopfschüttel* also irgendwie wird der voll softig-.-] Nach  
einiger Zeit lassen die Krämpfe, die meinen Körper schütteln, nach. Doch selbst  
nachdem ich keine Krämpfe mehr habe lässt er mich nicht los und wenn ich ehrlich  
bin, will ich das auch gar nicht. Langsam dämmere ich, umhüllt von einer  
wunderbaren Wärme, in den Schlaf hinüber.  
  
--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Ich schliesse leise die Türe zu meinem Schlafzimmer hinter mir. „Senail." Er  
erscheint in einem der Schatten neben der Türe. „Finde heraus wer das getan hat.  
Irgend jemand hat ihr etwas in ihr Essen gemischt, und ich will wissen wer das  
war!" Mit einem knappen Nicken verschwindet er wieder in den Schatten und ich  
kehre in das Schlafzimmer zurück. [AHHHH*anfall bekomm* Sag wer dieser  
bescheuerten Fliege sie soll sich hier wegscheren! Ich kann sie doch nicht  
totschlagen! *zu weiches Herz hab*Kopfschüttel*] Mein Blick sucht ihren schmalen  
Körper in dem grossen Bett. Ich finde sie und sehe das sie sich zusammengerollt  
hat und heftig zittert. Ein leises Summen ist auch zu hören, aber es bricht bald  
ab. Einen Moment stehe ich noch am Bett, betrachte sie und frage mich was ich  
hier eigentlich mache. Plötzlich dringen leise Geräusche zu mir, die sich wie  
qualvolle Stöhner und halbunterdrückte Schreie anhören. Vorsichtig krabbele ich  
zu ihr auf das Bett[*lolt* er krabbelt. Stellt euch das mal vor*hihi*] und nehme  
sie in die Arme. Krämpfe schütteln ihren Körper und lassen sie unkontrolliert  
zittern. Vorsichtig streiche ich ihr über den Rücken und halte sie fest. Dann,  
plötzlich, presst sie ihr Gesicht an meine Brust und fängt an zu schluchzen. Ich  
streiche ihr weiter über den Rücken und warte darauf das die Krämpfe, die sie  
schütteln, nachlassen. Ich weiss das jede andere Berührung ihr nur noch mehr  
Schmerzen bereiten würde, deswegen halte ich sie nur im Arm. Irgendwann lassen  
ihre Krämpfe tatsächlich nach, und auch ihre erstickten Schluchzer werden immer  
leiser bis sie ganz aufhören. Während ich mich frage was ich hier noch mache,  
oder besser, was ich hier überhaupt mache beginnt die kleine Gestalt die ich in  
den Armen halte ruhiger zu atmen, bis sie schliesslich einschläft. Vorsichtig  
befreie ich mich von ihr und lege sie auf ein Kissen. Gerade als ich meinen Arm  
unter ihr wegziehen will krallt sie sich an ihn und weigert sich ihn  
loszulassen. *Wenn ich den Arm jetzt wegnehme wird sie sicher aufwachen, und ich  
denke nicht das es so gut wäre, nachdem was sie heute durchmachen musste.* sage  
ich mir selber und versuche es mir so bequem wie möglich zu machen ohne mir  
dabei den Arm zu verdrehen oder sie aufzuwecken.   
Ich schaffe es, es mir irgendwie bequem zu machen und bin bald eingeschlafen.  
  
Ein leises „Herr?" weckt mich. Ich schlage die Augen auf und drehe den Kopf in  
die Richtung aus der das Flüstern kam. Senail steht in den Schatten neben dem  
Bett und blickt auf mich herunter. Nickend bedeute ich ihm zu gehen und das ich  
gleich nachkommen werde. Er verschwindet in den Schatten. Behutsam drehe ich den  
Kopf zu der leichten Last die auf meiner Brust ruht. Dain hat im Schlaf ihren  
Kopf auf meine Brust gelegt. Eine Hand hat sie zur Faust geballt und unter ihr  
Kinn geschoben, die andere umklammert zwei Finger meiner Hand wie einen  
Rettungsanker. Ein leichtes Lächeln legt sich auf meine Lippen. Vorsichtig löse  
ich ihre Finger von meiner Hand und bette ihren Kopf auf ein weiches Kissen.  
Leise murmelnd bewegt sie sich ein wenig, wacht aber nicht auf. Einen Augenblick  
lang bin ich in den Anblick ihres Gesichtes versunken. *Nein, du hast zu tun!*  
ermahne ich mich selbst. Ein leises Seufzen unterdrückend drehe ich mich um und  
begebe mich zu Senail, der im Wohnbereich wartet. „Und, was hast du  
herausgefunden?" frage ich ihn, während ich es mir in einem der Sessel gemütlich  
mache. „Die Sklavin die ihre Essensplatte vorbereitet hat war verschwunden. Wir  
haben sie gefunden – tot. Sie wurde erwürgt und in einem der unbenutzten  
Sklavengänge liegengelassen." Schockiert sehe ich ihn an. Mord ist mir nicht  
unbekannt, aber hier? In meinem Palast? Das kann doch gar nicht sein! Senail  
muss den schockierten Ausdruck in meinem gesicht gesehen haben. „Ich habe schon  
Leute angesetzt, um den Fall aufzuklären." Schweigend nicke ich. „Allerdings  
würde ich vorschlagen das euer Essen ab sofort vorgekostet wird. Und eure Räume  
dürfen lediglich von mir ausgewählten Sklaven betreten werden." Aufbrausend will  
ich wiedersprechen, aber Senail schneidet mir mit einer Handbewegung das Wort  
ab. „Ihr seid unser König, deswegen muss ich für eure Sicherheit sorgen. Zum  
einen würde ich es mir niemals verzeihen wenn euch etwas zustossen würde und zum  
anderen wäre euer Volk dann ohne Regenten. Und, mit Verlaub, aber niemand an  
eurem Hof ist intelligent und stark genug um euch zu ersetzen." Verblüfft sehe  
ich Senail an. Solch eine lange Rede hätte ich ihm nicht zugetraut, obwohl ich  
ihn schon lange kenne. Aber ich kenne ihn auch gut genug um zu wissen das es  
zwecklos ist ihm zu wiedersprechen. Resigniert nicke ich ihm als Zeichen meines  
Einverständnisses zu und stehe wieder auf um in das Schlafzimmer zurückzukehren.  
Das leise Lächeln das über Senails Gesicht huscht sehe ich nicht als ich die  
Türe hinter mir schliesse.   
Einen Augenblick bleibe ich, von ihrem Anblick gebannt, vor dem Bett stehen.  
Einer der sieben Monde Vegetas wirft sein bläuliches Licht, durch eines der  
grossen Fenster, auf ihren Körper. Mittlerweile hat sie sich in die Mitte des  
Bettes gelegt und umklammert das Kissen, auf das ich vorhin ihren Kopf gelegt  
hatte. Ich lege mich vorsichtig neben sie und registriere verblüfft das Dain  
sofort ihr Kissen loslässt und in meine Richtung rollt. Kaum das sie bei mir  
angekommen ist umschlingt sie einen meiner Arme und bettet ihren Kopf darauf.  
Ihre Hände umklammern meinen Arm, wie um ihn nie wieder loszulassen.   
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 


	8. 8

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
  
--- Dain ---  
  
Ich wache auf. Na ja, aufwachen ist wohl nicht das richtige Wort um meinen  
Zustand zu beschreiben. Hinausgeworfen aus der wunderbaren Traumwelt in die  
grausame Realität trifft es wohl eher. Ich bemerke die Muskelkater als ich  
versuche mich zu strecken, des weiteren die netten Zwerge die sich meinen Kopf  
wohl als Stammkneipe mitsamt Stepptanzbar ausgesucht haben und den Hamster der  
es sich auf meiner Zunge gemütlich gemacht hat. Kurz: Ich fühle mich als wenn  
ich einen dicken Kater habe. Stöhnend rolle ich mich wieder zusammen und ziehe  
ein Kissen über meinen Kopf, um die vorwitzigen Sonnenstrahlen, die meinen meine  
Augen malträtieren zu müssen, auszusperren. Ein tiefes Lachen durchbricht die  
Stille des Raumes. Kurz spiele ich mit dem Gedanken das Kissen von meinem  
Gesicht zu nehmen und nachzusehen wer das ist. Aber so schnell wie der Gedanke  
gekommen ist verwerfe ich ihn auch wieder. Dann, plötzlich, wird es kalt um mich  
herum. Meine Decke ist verschwunden, oder besser, sie wurde mir weggezogen. Mit  
einem wütenden Aufschrei fahre ich auf und will denjenigen anschreien, der es  
gewagt hat mir meine Decke wegzunehmen, doch die netten kleinen Zwerge die  
meinen Kopf als Stepptanzbar gemietet haben scheinen in genau diesem Moment  
damit anzufangen einen wer-tritt-am-heftigste-auf-Wettbewerb zu veranstalten,  
und mit einem gequälten Stöhnen lasse ich mich wieder zurückfallen.   
Während ich noch überlege was ich jetzt machen soll, denn irgendwie wird es ohne  
Decke doch etwas sehr kalt, senkt sich das Bett neben mir und irgendjemand zieht  
an dem Kissen das ich mir vor das Gesicht presse. Mit einem Stöhnen das meinen  
Protest ausdrücken soll gebe ich zu verstehen das mir das ganz und gar nicht  
passt und drehe mich, mitsamt dem Kissen um. Einen Moment ist Ruhe und ich will  
gerade wieder in das Reich der Träume zurück gleiten als eine Finger sanft an  
meiner Wirbelsäule hinunterfährt. Automatisch spanne ich die Schultern an, kann  
aber nicht verhindern das mir eine Gänsehaut über die Haut läuft. Wieder dieses  
Lachen und dann klatscht eine Hand auf mein Hinterteil. Den steppenden Zwergen  
zum trotz fahre ich auf, schleudere das Kissen blind in die Richtung aus der,  
wie ich vermute, das Lachen kam und will gerade anfangen denjenigen in Grund und  
Boden zu starren der es gewagt hat so etwas zu tun, als ich merke das der a) der  
Raum sich um mich dreht und b) ich friere weil ich nackt bin.  
Geschockt lasse ich mich wieder zurück fallen und rolle mich zu einer Kugel  
zusammen. Hilfe, was für eine erniedrigende Situation. „Na na, so schlimm wird  
es nicht sein." Dringt eine belustigt klingende Stimme an mein Ohr. „Komm, steh  
auf, ich habe hier etwas das dir helfen wird. Du musst nur den Kopf heben."  
Während ich noch überlege, ob ich es riskieren kann den Kopf zu heben ohne das  
er abfällt, höre ich einen Seufzer und werde im nächsten Augenblick herumgerollt  
und hochgezogen. Direkt auf den Schoss Vegetas. Theoretisch hätte ich mich ja  
gewehrt aber, einige Gründe wie z.B. das Vegeta warm ist hindern mich daran.  
Also kapituliere ich vorerst und lehne mich einfach bloss gegen ihn.   
  
--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Überrascht sehe ich die kleine Gestalt auf meinem Schoss an. Keine Gegenwehr?  
Keine Beschimpfungen? Ein leises Aufseufzen und ein entspannen der Muskeln  
verrät mir das sie wieder kurz davor ist einzuschlafen. Stirnrunzelnd sehe ich  
auf den Becher neben meinen Füssen, dessen Inhalt mir doch sehr suspekt ist,  
zumal ich Erfahrung damit habe, und der noch entspannten Dain auf meinem Schoss.  
*Es hilft alles nichts, du musst ihr das Zeug geben, das wird ihr helfen ...  
auch wenn es deine Ohren nicht retten wird sobald sie mitbekommt wie ekelhaft  
das schmeckt .....* Ergeben füge ich mich in mein Schicksal, greife nach dem  
Becher während ich mit der anderen Hand Dains Kopf abstütze um ihr den Becher an  
die Lippen zu setzen. Vorsichtig kippe ich den Becher bis der Inhalt an ihre  
Lippen fließt. Anscheinend ist sie wirklich schon im Halbschlaf, denn sie zieht  
zwar die Nase kraus, öffnet aber bereitwillig die Lippen um einen Schluck zu  
nehmen.   
Na ja, bei diesem einen Schluck wird es wohl auch bleiben, denn als das Getränk  
ihre Kehle hinunterrinnt reisst sie die Augen auf und fängt an auf meinem Schoss  
herumzuzappeln. Doch alles sträuben nützt ihr nichts, ich halte sie fest bis sie  
aufhört zu zappeln. „Was war HICKS...:" Ihre sicher nicht sehr lobvolle Rede  
wird von einem lauten hicksen unterbrochen. Während sie wundervoll rot anläuft  
brandet ein Lachen in meiner Brust auf das sich langsam aber sicher seinen Weg  
nach draussen bahnt. Als es aus mir herausbricht bin ich zuerst erstaunt über  
mich selber, doch dann geniesse ich es einfach nur bis ... bis ich die auf meine  
Brust trommelnden Fäuste wahrnehme und ein jetzt Zorngerötetes Gesicht. „Lassen  
sie mich runter. SOFORT!" Dieses Wutgebrüll wird von keinem hicksen unterbrochen  
und immer noch lachend gebe ich ihr nach und lasse sie los.   
Innerhalb eines Wimpernschlages hat sie sich von meinem Schoss gewunden, ist auf  
gekrabbelt und hat sich in eines der dünnen Laken gehüllt, die momentan, wegen  
der Hitze, als Bettdecken dienen. Abrupt höre ich mit Lachen auf und sehe sie  
an. Sie sitzt im Schneidersitz mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen auf dem  
Bett und funkelt mich zornig an. „Also, es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, die Sonne  
scheint, es geht dir wieder besser und auf dem Tisch steht etwas zu frühstücken.  
Möchtest du jetzt aufstehen oder soll ich dir die Wahl lassen zwischen den  
Optionen das ich dich zum Tisch trage und wieder „füttere" oder du stehst selber  
auf und isst etwas." „Nur wenn ich etwas vernünftiges zum anziehen bekomme.  
Sonst rühre ich mich hier nicht weg." In ihren Augen lässt ein störrisches  
Funkeln erkennen das sie es ernst meint und seufzend stehe ich auf um aus einem  
der in die Wände eingelassenen Schränke eine Hose und ein weisses Hemd zu  
ziehen. Ich werfe es zu ihr aufs Bett und bleibe wartend stehen.   
Während sie nach der Kleidung greift lässt sie mich nicht einen Moment aus den  
Augen. Als sie merkt das ich keinerlei Anstalten mache den Raum zu verlassen  
bleibt sie steif sitzen. Ich hebe eine Augenbraue, reagiere aber sonst nicht.  
Minutenlang liefern wir uns ein stummes Duell mit Blicken. Sie gibt auf.  
„Könnten sie sich umdrehen ... bitte?" Das ‚bitte' würgt sie gerade noch so  
heraus. Äußerlich gelassen, innerlich mir selbst gratulierend drehe ich mich um  
und lasse ihr ihre Privatsphäre, auch wenn ich nicht weiß was das soll, ich habe  
sie schließlich schon oft genug nackt gesehen.   
Ein leises Rascheln der Decken zeigt mir das sie fertig ist und ich drehe mich  
wieder um. Fast stockt mir der Atem bei ihrem Anblick. Eigentlich sieht sie aus  
wie ein kleines Kind das verstecken in den Sachen ihres Vaters spielt. Die Hose  
ist ihr zu lang, sie hat sie an den Enden hochgekrempelt, das Hemd zu weit,  
fällt lose herab und betont doch irgendwie das sie eine Frau ist.   
„Wollen sie vielleicht auch noch meine Zähne sehen um herauszufinden wie alt ich  
bin?" Der ätzende Spott dringt durch meine Versunkenheit. „Nein danke, das ist  
nicht nötig, außerdem fragt man eine Frau nicht nach ihrem Alter." Ein  
gemurmeltes „hmpf" dringt an mein Ohr als ich ihr galant meinen Arm anbiete um  
sie in den Hauptraum zu bringen. Steif wendet sie sich ab und tapst in Richtung  
Hauptraum davon. Amüsiert folge ich ihr und sehe das sie sich an den Tisch  
gesetzt hat und auf mich wartet. Als ich mich zu ihr an den gedeckten Tisch  
setze sehe ich das sie wieder einmal einen Punkt auf dem Tisch fixiert, die  
Hände ineinander verkrampft hat und flach durch den Mund atmet. Besorgt stehe  
ich auf und gehe neben ihr in die Hocke. „Hey, was ist los? Ist die schlecht?"  
behutsam streiche ich mit einer Hand über ihre Stirn während ich noch immer auf  
eine Antwort warte.   
  
--- Dain ---  
  
Es riecht wiederwärtig, ekelhaft. *Konzentrier dich auf etwas anderes! Denk gar  
nicht daran!* hämmere ich mi selbst immer wieder ein. Ich konzntriere mich auf  
einen Punkt in der hellen Maserung des Tisches. Lasse diesen Punkt immer grösser  
werden bis ich fast darin versinke. Plötzlich werde ich aus meiner Versunkenheit  
gerissen als eine Hand über meine Stirn streicht. Vegeta hockt neben mir, hatte  
er etwas gesagt? Plötzlich würde ich am liebsten losheulen, wie ein kleines  
Kind. Ich ertrage diesen Geruch nicht mehr. „Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung."  
Zwinge ich mich zu sagen und reisse mich zusammen. *Ich bin nicht schwach* sage  
ich mir immer wieder vor während ich Vegeta mit einem stoischen Gesichtsausdruck  
und einem unergründlichen Blick mustere. Ich sehe das er mir nicht glaubt, aber  
er bohrt nicht weiter nach sondern geht zu seinem Platz zurück und fängt an zu  
essen. *Wenn ich nichts esse kaut er es mir wieder vor ...* denke ich während  
ich überlege was ich jetzt tun soll. Ich merke nicht das ich meine Fingernägel  
in meine Handballen grabe, bis ein Blutstropfen meine Handfläche hinab perlt.  
Ich zwinge meine Hand mit unter Aufbietung aller Körperbeherrschung dazu nicht  
zu zittern während ich nach einer der Früchte greiffe die auf der Platte vor mir  
liegen und fange an daran herum zu kauen, ohne wirklich wahr zu nehmen was das  
ist was ich da esse. Nach einer Weile stoische Herumkauens wird mir plötzlich  
die Frucht aus der Hand genommen wird und ich schaue überrascht auf.   
"Also, egal wie lange du noch darauf herumkaust, irgendwie bin ich mir sicher  
das du ‚da' nichts mehr herausbekommst." Erklärt Vegeta mir mit einem  
süffisanten Grinsen. Verwundert sehe ich auf das, was ehemals eine Nikori war  
.... die harte Schale ist durch mein rumgekaue fast weich geworden. Schweigend  
lege ich die kümmerlichen Überreste zurück auf den vor mir stehenden Teller und  
warte ab was er weiter von mir will. 


	9. 9

--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Verwundert sehe ich auf Dain hinab. Keine Wiederworte? Sie sitzt wie ein kleines  
Kind auf dem Stuhl, den Blick gesenkt, die Hände ineinander verkrampft. *Was hat  
sie nur?* geht mir durch den Kopf * Ok, vielleicht ist es ein wenig viel für  
sie, nachdem was gestern passiert ist.* Mit einem Wink befehle ich Diener herbei  
die den Tisch abräumen und dann wieder verschwinden. „Hättest du Lust auf die  
Terrasse zu gehen? Ich ließ gestern noch einige Stühle und Liegen  
hinaufbringen." Irre ich mich oder huscht da tatsächlich ein Lächeln über ihr  
Gesicht als sie sich schweigend erhebt und an mir vorbei in Richtung  
Fensterfront geht und wartend davor stehen bleibt? „Öffnen." Mental mache ich  
mir eine Notiz das ich dem Computer noch Anweisungen geben muss ihre Stimme zu  
speichern damit sie allein auf die Terrasse gehen kann, ohne das ihr zuvor  
jemand die Tür öffnen muss.   
Es weht ein leichter Wind, nicht zu kalt, aber gerade kühl genug um die  
Sonnenstrahlen, die gnadenlos auf uns hinunter brennen, ein wenig zu mildern.  
Tatsächlich, da spielt ein Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel als sie über die Terrasse  
geht und sich auf die Randbegrenzung setzt. Dieses Mal muss ich nicht fürchten  
das sie hinunter fällt, denn Senail hat die Schutznetze höher fahren lassen.  
Während Dain noch den Wind genießt, der ihr durch die Haare fährt, setze ich  
mich an einen der Tische, die auf der Terrasse verteilt wurden und arbeite mich  
durch einige der Papiere die üblicherweise so anfallen, wenn man König eines  
Reiches ist. Nervtötend und lästig [spricht der von mir?] aber notwendig.   
Während ich mich durch die Unmengen von Papieren arbeite merke ich gar nicht wie  
die Zeit vergeht, bis eine Hand sich auf meine Schulter legt und mich aus meiner  
Konzentration reist. Ich weis zwar, daß es Senail ist, da sich niemand anderes  
so lautlos bewegen könnte, nichtsdestotrotz zucke ich zusammen. „Vegeta, ihr  
solltet allmählich Schluss machen, die Sonnen sind schon am untergehen."   
Verblüfft sehe ich auf und stelle fest das die erste der drei Sonnen Vegeta-Seis  
schon den Horizont erreicht hat. Einem der Diener zunickend die Senail  
mitgebracht hat, stehe ich auf und strecke meine verspannten Muskeln. *Ich  
sollte mal wieder ans Training denken ...* erinnere ich mich selbst. Mein Blick  
irrt einen Moment über die Terrasse auf der Suche nach Dain und findet sie dann  
schließlich zusammengerollt auf einer der Liegen, der schmale Körper zugedeckt  
von einer dünnen Decke.   
Einen Moment überlege ich ehe ich Senail meine Weisungen gebe. „Speichere ihre  
Stimme im Computer so das sie jederzeit alleine hier hinaus kann. Und lass sie  
schlafen, sorge nur dafür das es ihr nicht zu kalt wird. Ich gehe trainieren."  
Sprachs und ging gelassen davon. Ich weiß das ich mich auf ihn verlassen kann  
und das er ein Auge oder besser alle seine Sinne auf sie haben wird.   
  
--- Dain ---  
  
//~*~// Hechelnder Atem, schnelle ruckartige Bewegungen. Mein Körper liegt  
schlaff und kalt da bis ich Hände spüre die sich um meinen Hals klammern, mir  
die Luft abschnüren. Verzweifelt schlage ich um mich, kralle meine Finger in die  
erreichbaren Körperteile des anderen bis schwarze Punkte vor meinen Augen  
tanzen. Dann sind die Hände weg und ich schreie und schreie .....//~*~//  
  
„Schschschschsch ... ist ja gut, alles wird wieder gut, niemand tut dir weh, du  
bist in Sicherheit ..." Eine tiefe Stimme dringt durch den Nebel der mein  
Bewusstsein umgibt. Langsam kämpfe ich mich wieder in die Realität zurück und  
nehme als erstes sanfte Hände, die behutsam über meinen Rücken streichen, wahr.  
Plötzlich bin ich hellwach und gleichzeitig todmüde, fühle mich als wenn ich vor  
lauter Schwäche noch nicht einmal einen Finger rühren könnte, während mein  
Körper unkontrolliert zittert. Die Hände sind immer noch da, streichen mir sanft  
über den Rücken während ich gleichzeitig hin und her gewiegt werde. Allmählich  
beruhigen sich meine zitternden Glieder wieder und auch mein rasender Atem wird  
ruhiger.   
Ich versteife mich als ich realisiere das ich immer noch gehalten werde. *Los,  
sag ihm das er dich loslassen soll!* *Aber ... irgendwie ist das doch schön, ich  
mag das, ich will das, ich brauche das .....* *VERGISS ES! Er wird dir auch weh  
tun!* Unwillkürlich versteife ich mich als meine innere Stimme anfängt zu  
schreien, winde mich aus den Armen die mich halten und rutsche bis zum Ende der  
Liege um möglichst viel Abstand von der Person zu bekommen. Erst jetzt  
registriere ich, daß es Senail war, der mich hielt. Eigentlich sollte ich jetzt  
wütend sein, aber irgendwie kann ich das nicht. Statt Wut macht sich eine alles  
lähmende Müdigkeit in meinem Inneren breit.   
Langsam stehe ich auf und verlasse die Terrasse um in das Schlafzimmer zu gehen.  
Den reich gedeckten Tisch im Wohnraum lasse ich dabei unbeachtet.   
Als ich aus meiner Hose steige, merke ich, wie verschwitzt ich bin. Angewidert  
rümpfe ich die Nase und kämpfe mit meiner Müdigkeit, ehe ich mich entschließe  
doch noch schnell baden zu gehen. Mit langsam, trägen Bewegungen schlurfe ich  
durch die Verbindungstüre und lasse in das halbe Schwimmbecken, in diesen Räumen  
auch Badewanne genannt, heisses Wasser ein. Einen Moment zögere ich noch, doch  
dann mache ich auch etwas Schaumbad dazu. Es dauert nur Momente bis weißer  
Schaum die Wanne füllt. Ehe ich in die Wanne steige schließe ich die Türe ab um  
sicher zu sein, daß niemand hinein kommen kann während ich bade. Mein Hemd  
achtlos irgendwo in den Raum werfend lasse ich mich langsam in das warme Wasser  
gleiten. *Schön ...* denke ich während meine Finger träge durch den weißen  
Schaum gleiten und dabei Blasen aufscheuchen. Meinen Kopf an den Wannenrand  
lehnend schließe ich die Augen und denke *nur für einen Moment ... nur einen  
kurzen Moment ....*  
  
--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Zufrieden grunzend schicke ich den letzten meiner Trainingspartner zu Boden. Ja,  
es war eindeutig richtig, endlich wieder einmal zu trainieren. Ein Klatschen von  
Richtung Türe reißt mich aus meinen selbstherrlichen Gedanken. „Großartig König,  
ihr seid stärker als jemals zuvor." Ausdruckslos starre ich die Person an aus  
deren Mund diese Worte kamen. Elllarsk. [Erinnert sich noch wer an sie? Seine  
Privatnu ... *räusper* Privatharemsdame] ich habe sie in letzter Zeit  
vernachlässigt. Sie interessiert mich nicht mehr. „Was möchtest du?" frage ich  
mit gleichgültiger Stimme. Ihre Hüften wiegend kommt sie auf mich zu und legt  
ihre Arme um meinen Hals. „Ihr habt mich schon lange nicht mehr besucht."  
Schnurrt sie während sie ihre Hüften an meinen Lenden reibt. Ungerührt befreie  
ich mich von ihren Armen und gehe in Richtung Türe. „Und ich werde dich auch  
nicht mehr besuchen kommen." Mit diesen Worten schlinge ich mir ein Handtuch um  
meinen Hals und gehe. „Das werden wir ja sehen, mein König." höre ich nicht  
mehr.  
***  
„Wo ist sie?" frage ich in die Leere des Hauptraumes hinein. Einer der Schatten  
regt sich und Senail tritt hervor. „Im Bad. Ich denke," ein leichtes Lächeln  
liegt auf seinem Gesicht, „sie ist eingeschlafen." Mit einer Handbewegung  
bedeute ich ihm zu gehen und lenke meine Schritte Richtung Bad. Auf einen  
gemurmelten Befehl hin öffnet sich die Türe zum Bad und mir wallt ein Schwall  
warmer Luft entgegen. Langsam gehe ich hinein und sehe mich suchend nach Dain  
um. Schließlich entdecke ich sie in der Wanne, den Kopf an den Rand gelehnt, der  
Körper wird von Badeschaum verdeckt. Und wiedereinmal fällt mir auf, wie  
unschuldig sie im Schlaf aussieht. Allerdings dürfte sie momentan eher einer  
Backpflaume gleichen, so lange wie sie vermutlich schon im Wasser liegt. Mit  
einem leichten Druck auf ein Panel im Wannenrand fließt das Wasser geräuschlos  
ab und läst eine mit duftendem, weichem, weißem Schaum bedeckte Dain zurück.  
Kurz lasse ich meinen Blick über ihren Körper wandern, die schmalen Hüften und  
die kaum vorhandenen Brüste. Seufzend reiße ich mich von diesem Anblick los,  
nehme eines der großen Badehandtücher und schlinge es um sie. Ihre einzige  
Reaktion ist ein leichtes zucken und dann schmiegt sie sich an mich, ihr Kopf an  
meiner Schulter. Vorsichtig trage ich sie in das Schlafzimmer und lege sie sanft  
auf dem Bett ab. Langsam trockne ich die restlichen Spuren ihres Bades von ihrem  
Körper und decke sie zu.   
Ehe ich mich zu ihr lege gehe ich noch einmal ins Bad, schäle mich aus meiner  
Kleidung und wasche mir den Schweiß vom Körper. Schließlich schließe ich die  
Türe hinter mir und lege mich vorsichtig, um Dain nicht aufzuwecken, neben sie.  
Keine zwei Sekunden später spüre ich, wie sie sich im Schlaf herumdreht und sich  
an mich drängt, ihren Kopf an meine Brust bettet und eine ihrer Hände meine  
sucht, um sich dazwischen zu schieben. Ich lege meinen anderen Arm um sie und  
lasse mich mit ihr in Morpheus Arme gleiten. 


	10. 10

--- Dain ---  
  
*Hm, schön* ist das erste was mir durch den Kopf geht als ich erwache. Ich fühle  
mich .. .sauwohl, ja, ich denke so kann man meinen momentanen Zustand  
beschreiben. Das einzige was mich ein wenig stört ist die Wärmequelle die sich  
an meinem Rücken und teilweise über meinem Bauch befindet. Leise vor mich  
hingrummelnd winde ich mich aus Vegetas Griff, auch wenn es eigentlich ganz  
angenehm ist. *Neeeiiinnn, lass das, sowas darfst du gar nicht denken! Du bist  
eh nur ein Spielzeug das weggeworfen wird wenn er sich langweilt. Also lass  
das!* Anscheinend lässt er sich davon nicht stören, aber zur Sicherheit schiebe  
ich eines der grossen Kissen die auf dem Bett verstreut liegen zwischen seine  
Arme. Er drückt es an sich und schläft ungestört weiter [dümmliche Anmerkung  
meinerseits: *GRINS*]. Mich an einem von Vegetas unzählichen Schränken  
bedienend, kleide ich mich in eine weite schwarze Hose und ein dunkelblaues  
Hemd. Irgendwie ist es ohne Unterwäsche ziemlich unbequem, also öffne ich  
nacheinander die verschiedenen Schränke und suche nach Unterwäsche. [Hm ...  
also, bei dem Vegeta jr. sieht das immer so aus als wenn er entweder lange  
Unterhosen oder nen String anhat ... ich meine, hauchdünner, enganliegende  
Kampfanzug bei dem sich jeder einzelne Muskel anbzeichnet, aber man sieht nichts  
von wegen Unterwäsche^__^] Endlich, im vorletzten Schrank finde ich Boxershorts.  
Als ich eine davon herausnehme und auseinanderfalte muss ich grinsen. Irgendwie  
sieht die am Schritt ziemlich ausgebeult aus. Mein Blick schweift zwischen dem  
Vegeta der auf dem Bett friedlich vor sich hinschnarcht und dem Boxer hin und  
her. Mit Mühe kann ich ein Lachen unterdrücken. Na ja, aber mein Problem ist  
immer noch das ich keine Unterwäsche habe, und diese Boxershorts sind mir  
eindeutig zu gross. Grummelnd stopfe ich das Teil wieder zurück ins Fach und  
lasse die Türe zugleiten.   
Leise gehe ich aus dem Schlafzimmer in den Wohnraum und zögere einen Moment. Ich  
weis gar nicht was ich jetzt tun soll. Mein Blick fällt auf die grosse  
Fensterfront und den noch dunklen Himmel dahinter. Die erste der Sonnen müsste  
bald aufgehen, denn das dunkle blau der Nacht wird am Horizont schon durch ein  
leichtes rot ersetzt.   
Kurzentschlossen nehme ich mir ein Kissen von einem der Sofas und öffne einen  
Durchgang zur Terrasse. Ganz links, an der Begrenzungsmauer setze ich mich hin  
und lehne mich mit dem Rücken an die Wand. Das dunkle nachtblau weicht immer  
mehr dem rot der aufgehenden Sonnen und ich geniesse dieses Schauspiel. Das  
Kissen halte ich fest umklammert. Als die zweite Sonne gerade aufgegangen ist  
und hinter sich die letzte und kleinste der drei Sonnen Vegetas freigibt, die  
erst zur Hälfte über den Horizont hinausgekommen ist, höre ich neben mir ein  
Räuspern. Mit einem „IIIIkkkssss" fahre ich auf und hebe das Kissen, um es  
meinem Angreifer auf den Kopf oder gegen ein anderes Körperteil zu schlagen. Mit  
einem für mich sehr befriedigenden „Buff" landet das Kissen auf seinem Kopf und  
ich will gerade wieder ausholen als mich ein leises Lachen ablenkt und sich  
schlanke, aber muskelbepackte Arme um das Kissen schlingen und meine Handgelenke  
festhalten. Geschockt fange ich an wie wild mit meinen Armen zu fuchteln. Das  
Lachen das ich höre wird immer lauter bis es sich zu einem regelrechten  
Gewittersturm entwickelt. Das Kissen das mir bisher die Identität meines  
Angreifers verbarg rutscht zwischen uns hindurch und enthüllt das Gesicht von -  
Vegeta. „AHRG! Lassen sie mich los. SOFORT!" Das Gelächter ebbt langsam ab, aber  
das belustigte Funkeln in seinen Augen bleibt. Schliesslich lässt er meine  
Handglenke los. "Komm, das Essen ist angerichtet." Und dreht sich um, um in den  
Wohnraum zurück zu gehen.   
Ein „Hmpf" entfleucht meinen Lippen die sich zu einem Grinsen verziehen als das  
Kissen, das ich in sekundenschnelle aufgehoben und in Vegetas Richtung geworfen  
habe, sein Ziel an Vegetas Hinterkopf findet. Noch ehe das Kissen zu Boden  
fallen kann, ist er schon herumgewirbelt, hat das Kissen aufgefangen und kommt  
mit einem sehr unheilverkündenden Lächeln auf mich zugeschlichen.  
„Äh ...äh ... tut nichts was ihr später bereuen würdet!" kommt über meine Lippen  
ehe ich mich vorsichtig rückwärts bewege. Seine Augen funkeln mich immer noch so  
eigentümlich an. Langsam aber sicher wird mir wirklich mulmig. Gerade will ich  
ein „Ähm ... das sollten sie wirklich nicht tun ..." über die Lippen bringen als  
er einen Satz auf mich zu macht. Ich weiche ihm aus und flüchte hinter eine der  
Liegen. Er tänzelt mehr als das er geht auf mich zu. Allmählich erkenne ich was  
er vorhat. *Er will mich jagen? Gut, das soll er haben!* Ein Grinsen geht über  
mein Gesicht als ich langsam um die Liege herumgehe und mir dabei eines der  
Kissen, das darauf liegt, nehme. Plötzlich wirbele ich herum, setze mit einem  
Sprung über die Liege und renne über die Länge der Terrasse bis hinter einen der  
Bäume die überall herumstehen. Hinter dessen Stamm bleibe ich stehen und strecke  
Vegeta, der mittlerweile die Hälfte der Terrasse in gemächlichem Schritt  
überquert hat, die Zunge heraus.   
Mit zwei, drei langen Schritten ist er bei mir und will nach mir greifen, aber  
ich weiche zwei Schritte zurück und er umarmt nur den Stamm des Baumes. Schnell  
werfe ich ihm noch mein Kissen ins Gesicht und renne dann kichernd in den  
Wohnraum zurück. *Wah, was bist du heute albern!* geht es mir kurz durch den  
Kopf, aber das wird schnell wieder verdrängt als ich Vegetas Schritte knapp  
hinter mir höre. Mit einmal spüre ich seine Hände um meine Taille und werde  
hochgehoben. „Aaahhhhhhh... das ...aaahhhhh ... *keuch* ... lasst das, das ...  
*giggel* kitzzzeellltttttt!" würge ich zwischen atemlosen Keuchern und Gekicher  
heraus. Vegetas Finger bohren sich in meine empfindlichsten Stellen und ich  
schaffe es nicht mich gefühllos zu machen so das mir das Gekitzele nichts  
ausmacht. Nach fünf Minuten lauter Gekreische und atemlosen Flehen um Gnade  
gelingt es mir endlich meien Hände freizubekommen und meinerseits suche ich nun  
Vegetas empfindliche Punkte. König oder nicht, er muss einfach auch irgendwo  
kitzlig sein. Er bohrt seine Finger in die empfindliche Mulde unterhalb meiner  
Rippen und ich kralle meine Hände in seinen Rücken. Mit einem erstickten Keuchen  
lässt er mich los und seine Hände fahren zu meinen die sich über seinem Gesäß in  
das Fleisch gegraben haben. Ein fieses Grinsen legt sich auf meine Lippen. „Hah,  
ihr seid auch kitzlig!" stelle ich mit süffisanter Stimme fest und bohre meine  
Fingr nocheinmal in sein empfindliches Fleisch. Er japst einmal kurz auf und  
fängt dann an sich ebenfalls in meinen Armen zu winden. Giggelnd fange ich an  
auf seinem empfindlichen Rücken herumzukitzeln bis auch er um Gnade fleht,  
obgleich seine Hände ebenfalls über meinen Körper wandern und sich in meine  
empfindlichsten Stellen bohren.   
Schlussendlich flehen wir und gegenseitig um Gande an und lassen dann  
voneinander ab. Auf dem Rücken liegend versuchen wir wieder Luft zu holen und  
unsere Herzschläge wieder zu beruhigen.   
  
--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Langsam beruhigen sich unsere japsenden Atemzüge wieder. Ich will mich gerade  
zu Dain herumdrehen als ein dickes, weiches Kissen auf meinen Kopf niederfährt  
und mich für Augenblicke blind macht. Ein leises Kichern dringt an mein Ohr.  
„Sagtet ihr nicht, daß das Frühstück angerichtet sei?" auf das tapsende Schritte  
und leises Kleiderrascheln folgen. Langsam hebe ich das Kissen von meinem Kopf  
um noch ein Paar nackter Füsse zu sehen die in Richtung Tisch davontapsen. *Sie  
überrascht mich immer wieder ... aber wenigstens hat sie heute gute Laune ....*  
denke ich während ich mich ebenfalls erhebe und das Kissen auf meinem Weg zum  
Tisch auf einem der Sessel deponiere.   
Dain hat sich einen der Sessel an den Tisch geschoben und sich darauf im  
Schneidersitz niedergelassen während sie einen Teller mit Früchten und Käse auf  
dem Schoß balanciert. „Das schmeckt gut." Ist ihr einziger Kommentar zu meinem  
Blick der auf der Renkari ruht die sie in der Hand hält [ähm ... fragt mich  
bitte nicht was das für Früchte sind die ich beschreibe ... ich habe keine  
Ahnung -__-,] Schulternzuckend setze ich mich ebenfalls und beginne mir eines  
der Fleischstücke zu nehmen, die fertig auf einer der vielen Platten angerichtet  
sind.   
***  
In den folgenden Wochen bessert sich unser Verhältnis zusehends. Sie isst  
regelmässig, verhält sich relativ ruhig und seitdem ich ihr den Zugang zu meiner  
Privatbibliothek gezeigt habe, finde ich sie meistens mit einem Buch auf der  
Terrasse.   
„Mein König?!" eine um Aufmerksamkeit heischende Stimme holt mich in die  
Gegenwart zurück. Vor mir steht Ellarsk und sieht mich mit einem verführerischen  
Lächeln an. Das Kleid, so erkenne ich als ich meinen Blick über sie schweifen  
lasse, verdient diesen Namen eigentlich gar nicht, denn die Schneider die es  
genäht haben müssen unter extremen Stoffmangel gelitten haben. *Wieso rennt sie  
nicht gleich nackt rum?* frage ich mich gedanklich und ziehe fragend eine  
Augenbraue hoch. Ellarsk, die meine Musterung ohne ein Zeichen von Nervosität  
über sich ergehen lässt, nimmt eine ihrer Haarsträhnen und spielt damit. „Was  
möchtest du?" frage ich mit uninteressierter Stimme während meine Hände  
geschäftig Papiere zusammenschieben, sie sortieren und ordnen. „Mein König,"  
fängt Ellarsk an, während sie hüftschwingend meinen Schreibtisch umrundet, „ihr  
habt mich schon lange nicht mehr besucht." Auf das Wort besucht legt sie eine  
besondere Betonung und plötzlich wird mir klar das ich schon seit Wochen nicht  
mehr mit ihr geschlafen habe ... weder mit ihr noch mit einer anderen Frau. Die  
Erkenntnis trifft mich wie ein Blitz.  
Verblüfft halten meine Hände in ihren automatischen Bewegungen inne. Ellarsk,  
die sich gerade über mich beugen wollte, hält ebenfalls inne und wartet auf eine  
Reaktion meinerseits. Mit einer abrupten Bewegung bedeute ich ihr zurückzugehen.  
Sie befolgt, leicht geschockt, meinen Befehl.   
"Raus" flüstere ich heiser. Als sie sich nicht bewegt brülle ich sie an. „RAUS!"  
Noch immer reagiert sie nicht, bis plötzlich Senail hinter ihr aus den Schatten  
auftaucht und sie an den Ellenbogen hinausdirigiert.  
Ich lege mein Gesicht in meine Hände und stöhne. Wie konnte das nur passieren?  
Wieso nur? Wieso ich? Aber wneigstens macht jetzt alles einen Sinn. Warum ich  
ihre Bewegung so anziehend finde. Warum ich es mag wenn sie sich nachts in meine  
Arme kuschelt. Warum ich es schön finde wenn wir in einträglichem Schweigen auf  
der Terrasse sitzen und lesen.  
Oh ihr Götter, ich habe mich verliebt! 


	11. 11

--- Dain ---  
  
Rastlos laufe ich auf der Terrasse auf und ab. Eine innere Unruhe treibt mich schon die letzten zwei Tage in diesen verdammten Räumen umher. Ich bin hier eingeschlossen ... eingeschlossen. Wie ich es hier hasse, eingespert in vier Räumen deren Inhalt ich schon in und auswendig kenne. Seit knapp einer Woche bin ich alleine, die Diener kommen nur wenn ich schlafe, ansonsten bin ich alleine. King Vegeta ist auf ‚Geschäftsreise' wie er mir in einer Notiz mitteilte die ich eines morgens neben meinem Frühstück fand. Apropo Frühstück. Wann habe ich das letzte mal etwas gegessen? Gestern? Vorgestern? Ich weiß es nicht mehr, habe auch kein Hungergefühl mehr, nur noch einen galligen Geschmack im Mund wenn ich an etwas zu essen denke. Wütend schlage ich mit der geballten Faust solange an die Wand bis meine Knöchel blutig sind und mein Handgelenk schmerzt. Frustriert höre ich auf gegen die Wand zu schlagen, aber diese Unruhe ist immer noch da. Ich weiß was das heisst, aber ich will ihr nicht nachgeben, auch wenn ich weiß, daß die einzige Möglichkeit diese Unruhe aus mir herauszubekommen ist, daß ich sie ausbluten lasse. Aber dieser Möglichkeit will ich jetzt nicht nachgeben, noch nicht. Mit einem geknurrten "Verdammt" gehe ich ins Bad und lasse kaltes Wasser über meine aufgeschürften Knöchel und das Handgelenk laufen, damit es nicht anschwillt. Fasziniert beobachte ich wie das Wasser erst tiefrot wid und dann immer mehr ins rosane abdriftet während es das Blut wegspült. Langsam nehme ich ein dumpfes Pochen in meinem Handgelenk wahr, ziehe es aber vor dieses zu ignorieren, da es eh nebensächlich ist. Nachdem ich meine Hand abgetrocknet habe, fange ich wieder an unruhig durch die Räume zu tigern, noch immer von dieser Unruhe getrieben. Ich weiß, daß ich es nicht mehr lange aushalte bis etwas passiert. Die Frage ist nur wie lange ich noch Zeit habe.   
Im Wohnraum nehme ich eines der Bücher die aufgeschlagen auf dem Tisch liegen in die Hand und versuche mich zu konzentrieren um zu lesen. Ich lasse mich auf einem der Sessel nieder und fange an zu lesen. Doch schon nach zehn Sätzen weiß ich schon nicht mehr was im ersten stand. Mit einem wütenden Schnauben schleudere ich das Buch zu Boden. Mein Blick irrt durch den Raum und fällt auf einen der Gegenstände die ich schon die letzten zwei Tage meide wie die Pest. Das Messer das neben dem Teller liegt .... ich habe das Gefühl das es mich ruft, mir sagt das alles gut wird wenn ich es nur benutze. Langsam, wie eine Raubkatze, schleiche ich mich an den Tisch heran.  
  
--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Gedankenverloren starre ich in die Schwaden die aus dem heissen Wasser aufsteigen. Meine Gedanken kreisen, wie schon die letzten Tage, nur um zwei Sachen. Dain und das ich mich verliebt habe. Mit einem Grummeln tauche ich unter und lasse mich von den Strömungen durch das Becken treiben. Als ich wieder auftauche steht mein Entschluss fest. Wenn ich mich schon verliebt habe, dann werde ich dafür sorgen das sie sich ebenfalls in mich verliebt.  
  
--- Dain ---  
  
Ich weiß nicht wie lange ich schon hier stehe und das Messer anstarre. ‚Du willst das nicht, du willst das nicht, lass es, du wirst dich nachher dafür hassen!' schreit ein kleiner Teil von mir, der allerdings immer leiser wird, bis er schliesslich ganz verstummt. Langsam greife ich nach dem Messer und fahre mit der Fingerspitze liebkosend an der scharfen Klinge entlang. Vorsichig umfasse ich den Griff und hebe es hoch um meine Schritte Richtung Bad zu lenken. Dort angekommen zögere ich nicht mehr, die warnende Stimme ist ganz verstummt, und setze das Messer an meinem Arm an.  
  
--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Gerade lasse ich die kundigen Hände eines Sklaven meine Muskeln kneten als sich etwas in mir zusammenzieht und ich keuchend hochfahre. Mit einem unwirschen Winken verscheuche ich den Sklaven und ziehe mich an, während ich Senail befehle das Schiff zu starten und sofort den Palast anzusteuern.   
  
--- Dain ---  
  
Seufzend lasse ich mich zu Boden sinken, den Rücken gegen die kühle Kachelwand gelehnt. Blut läuft meine Arme und meinen Oberkörper herunter, sammelt sich um dann weiterzulaufen. Ich mag diesen Anblick, doch langsam werden meine Augen schwer und ich kann ihn nicht länger genießen. Mit einem leisen Seufzen schließe ich meine Augen und ignoriere die Kälte die sich langsam in meine Glieder schleicht.  
  
--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Unruhig laufe ich auf und ab. ‚Wann sind wir denn endlich da, verdammt noch mal????' "Ihr solltet euch vielleicht ein wenig hinsetzen. Wenn etwas passiert ist könnt ihr dadurch auch nichts tun. Ich gab den Dienern Anweisung nachzusehen, ob es ihr gut geht und sich um alles nötige zu kümmern, sollte ihr etwas geschehen sein." Mit einem gutturalen Fauchen landet ein Kissen in seine Nähe. Ich habe nicht gezielt, was er auch weiß, denn sonst hätte ihn das Kissen vermutlich umgehauen. Na ja, vielleicht auch nicht, ich kenne seine wahren Kräfte nicht wirklich. Mit einem weiteren Schnauben setze ich mich aber tatsächlich in einen der Sessel und versuche mich zu beruhigen.   
  
--- Dain ---   
  
Hände ... und flüsternde Stimmen die wie ein Summen zusammenschwellen, ohne das ich etwas richtiges hören kann. Kühle umhüllt mich und plötzlich kann ich nichts mehr hören, fühle nur noch das ich nicht mehr liege, bin schwerelos. Dann wird alles schwarz.  
  
--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Mit einem lautem Knall schlägt die Türe an die Wand. Ich stürme in meine Gemächer und gehe sofort in Richtung meines ‚Verbandsraumes', wie ich ihn im geheimen nenne, da ich dort immer meine Verletzungen versorge. Ich reisse die Türe auf --- und werde fast von einem Gehstock niedergeknüppelt. Mit einem Keuchen reisse ich meine Arme vor meinen Kopf, als ich auch schon einen Schatten an mir vorbeiwischen sehe und der auf mich einprügelnde Gehstock plötzlich verschwindet. Ich nehme die Arme runter und sehe mich mit einer keifenden, älteren Frau konfrontiert  
Die jetzt von Senail festgehalten wird. Sie keucht und keift gleichzeitig, was ich allerdings mit einem Handwinken, das Senail bedeutet das er sie rausbringen soll, ignoriere. Ich gehe gerade zu dem belegten Medotank als ich nur noch ein dumpes ‚Uff' von Senail höre und mir dieser verdammte Krückstock schon wieder auf den Rücken schlägt. Mit einem Fauchen drehe ich mich um und reisse ihn ihr aus der Hand. "Lasst das Weib, ich bin momentan nicht in der Stimmung für solche Spielchen!" brülle ich sie an, zerbreche den Stock und werfe die Einzelteile in eine Ecke. Das hält die Alte aber nicht davon ab weiterzukeifen, auch wenn sie einen Moment lang stockte. Mittlerweile steht sie schon vor mir, die Fäuste in die Hüften geballt und vor Wut fast schon dunkelblau angelaufen. Erst jetzt registriere ich, daß sie versucht sich zwischen mich und den Medotank zu drängen. "Ihr ... ihr habt sie dazu getrieben. Es ist mir egal ob ihr der König seid oder nicht, ihr seid ein SCHWEIN! Und wagt es nie wieder sie anzufassen, oder ich werde dafür Sorge tragen das ihr eines sehr schmerzhaften Todes sterbt." Die letzten Worte hat sie nur noch gezischt, aber in ihren Augen steht ein eiskaltes Feuer, das mir sagt das sie ihre Worte wahrmachen wird. Mit einem Schnauben drehe ich mich um und gehe auf den Medotank zu, ignoriere sie einfach und lasse durch einen Knopfdruck den Film verschwinden der den Deckel des Medotanks undurchsichtig macht. Mit einem scharfen Zischen ziehe ich den Atem ein und wünsche mir gleichzeitig das ich das nicht gesehen hätte. Ja, ich habe schon oft Verletzte gesehen, eigentlich noch schlimmere Verletzungen als diese, aber das was ich hier sehe, erscheint mir als das schlimmste überhaupt. Obgleich der Medotank beginnt die Wunden zu heilen, sieht es noch schlimm aus. Ihre Arme und ihr Oberkörper sind vollkommen zerschnitten, die Beine ebenso. Ich möchte gar nicht wissen wie sie aussah als das alles noch voller Blut war.   
Plötzlich kommt mir die Stille zu Bewusstsein die sich um mich herum ausgebreitet hat. Ich drehe mich um und gehe wieder in den Wohnraum zurück um nachzusehen wohin Senail die Alte gebracht hat. Oder zumindest will ich gerade gehen als mich eine Bewegung, die ich in den Augenwinkeln sehe, innehalten lässt. Ich fahre herum und gehe in Kampfstellung, nur um dann gleich wieder ein zorniges Gesicht aufzusetzen, als ich sehe wer sich dort verbirgt. Es ist ein kleiner Junge, dreiäugig und ohne Nase, der versucht sich noch weiter in die Ecke zu drücken in der er steht, wohl in der Annahme das ich ihn noch nicht gesehen habe. "Komm da raus." Ein Befehl, mit rauer Stimme gesprochen.   
Zögernd kommt er tatsächlich hervor und fällt vor mir auf die Knie. "Bitte bitte, tut ihr nichts, Leila wollte das nicht, aber sie mag Dain gerne und wollte sie nur beschützen und ..." der Rest des Satzes verliert sich in einem Schluchzen. Gedanken rasen durch meinen Kopf, während ich auf den zitternden Jungen zugehe und ihn aufrichte.   
Er sieht mich noch immer nicht an, blickt nur zu Boden und weint weiter. Ich beuge mich zu ihm hinunter. "Pass mal auf, ich bin ihr nicht böse, verstehst du mich? Ja? Ok, ich bin mir sicher das sie sich genauso Sorgen um Dain macht wie ich und das sie mich nur deswegen angeschrien und geschlagen hat. Deswegen werde ich ihr nichts tun und dich werde ich auch nicht bestrafen, nur weil du versuchst sie zu verteidigen. Hast du das verstanden?" frage ich ihn, woraufhin er mir mit einem vorsichtigen Nicken antwortet. "Ok, dann kannst du mir jetzt einen Gefallen tun? Ich hätte gerne etwas zu essen, und sag Senail bitte das ich mit Leila sprechen möchte." Wieder ein zögerndes Nicken diesesmal aber von einem strahlenden Lächeln begleitet und sofort ist er weg.   
Sekunden später betritt Leila mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen und einem störrischen Gesichtsausdruck wieder den Raum. ‚Oh oh, ich glaube da kommt Ärger auf dich zu' bekundet eine Stimme in meinem Kopf ihre Besorgnis. Einzig ein unhörbares Schnauben ist meine Antwort darauf, ehe ich anfange Leila mit Fragen zu bombardieren.   
Eien halbe Stunde später ist eigentlich das meiste zu meiner Zufriedenheit geklärt und ich beschliesse, ihr mein Vorhaben mitzuteilen [dümmlicher Kommentar der Autorin: sehr beschlussfreudig in diesem Teil, mein lieber King Vegeta.]   
Ein schweigendes Nicken bedeutet mir das sie einverstanden ist, oder zumindest nichts dagegen unternommen werden wird. 


	12. 12

--- Dain ---  
  
Weiss ... alles so weiss .. und ruhig ... und warm .... ich bin tot ... oder? Im Tod müsste man doch eigentlich keien Schmerzen fühlen, oder?!? Aber mein ganzer Körper schmerzt, als würde die Haut sich über den Knochen spannen und bei jedem Atemzug etwas einreissen.   
Dann trifft mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz. Ich bin nicht tot, ich lebe noch. Während diese Erkentnis noch in meinen Verstand einsinkt, balle ich die Fäuste und grabe meine Fingernägel in die Handballen. ‚Das darf nicht sein, das darf doch nicht wahr sein! Du hast es nicht geschafft ... du hast es schon wieder nicht geschafft.' Dann sind da plötzlich Finger die meine Fäuste wieder auseinanderbiegen und mir sanft über die Wangen streichen.   
Ich öffne meine Augen und blicke in schwarze. Vegeta sitzt neben mir und streicht mir noch immer   
Sanft über die Wange. Plötzlich wiedert mich eine Berührung an und ich dehe den Kopf um mich seiner Berührung zu entziehen.   
Er seufzt leise. "Also sind wir wieder dort wo wir angefangen haben?!?" fragt er mit etwas wie .. Wehmut? in der Stimme.  
Ich erwiedere nichts darauf sondern starre nur an die Wand. Meine gednaken rasen noch immer. ‚Warum habe ich es nicht geschafft?' ist das was mir am häufigsten im Kopf rumgeht.   
Als ich meine Hände wieder zu Fäusten balle spüre ich ein ungewohntes Gewicht an meinem rechtem Handgelenk. Ich fahre ruckartig hoch, lasse mich aber sofort wieder mit einem zischen auf den Lippen wieder zurückfallen. Langsam hebe ich meinen Arm an bis mein Handgelenk in mein Sichtfeld kommt.   
Ein silberner, leicht schimmernder Reif windet sich in einem doppelbogen darum. "Was ist das?" frage ich, obwohl ich es eigentlich weis. So etwas hatte ich schon einmal an, auf dem Schiff des Sklavenhändler den ich tötete. Nur war das damals rot und zur Strafe gedacht. Ich hebe meine andere Hand und fahre mit den Fingerspitzen unter den Reif. Oder zumindest versuche ich es. Er lässt mich zwar meine Fingerspitzen darunter schieben, aber als ich beginne daran zu ziehen zieht es sich zusammen und verhärtet sich.   
"Du wirst es nicht abbekommen, es reagiert nur auf meine Stimme und nur ich kann es dir abnehmen." Ungläubig sehe ich Vegeta an und beginne heftiger an dem Reif zu ziehen. "Nehmt es mir ab! Ihr habt kein Recht dazu mir so etwas anzulegen! NEHMT ES MIR AB!" ich kann nicht verhinden das ich anfange zu schluchzen. Aber nichts desto trotz zerre ich weiterhin an dem Reif herum, bis Vegeta meine Hände festhält. Mittlerweile kommt mein Atem nur noch in Schluchzern und Tränen rinnen meine Wangen hinab. "Ich will nicht mehr ... nicht wieder, nicht schon wieder. ICH WILL NICHT MEHR!" Schreie ich ihn an und beginne an seine Brust zu trommeln. Das letzte was ich zwischen meinen hilflosen Schluchzern mitbekomem ist ein Zischen. Dann umhüllt mich Dunkelheit.  
  
--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Ich lasse die leere Druckspritze neben das Bett fallen und lasse Dain vorsichtig zurücksinken. Ich habe ihr die volle Dosis injiziert, was heisst das sie für mindestens zwölf Stunden schlafen wird. Vorsichtig fahre ich mit einem Finger ihren Wangenknochen nach. Doch selbst jetzt, wo sie eigentlich nichts merken dürfte durch das Sedativ, dreht sie den Kopf weg, wie um meiner Berührung auszuweichen.   
Leise sufzend stehe ich auf und nehme die Druckspritze um sie aufzufüllen. Gut das ich sie bereitliegen hatte. Während ich die Spritze auffülle denke ich über ihre Reaktion nach. Senail hatte mich zwar gewarnt das sie etwas .. ‚extrem' ausfallen könnte, aber ‚damit' hatte ich nicht gerechnet.   
"Wie geht es ... ihr. Ich denke meine Frage erübrigt sich ..." ertönt plötzlich eine rockene Stimme hinter mir. Senail. "Es ging nicht anders. Hast du zwischenzeitlich etwas über sie herausgefunden?" "Hm .. nein. Bisher noch nicht. Allerdings habe ich Boten ausgeschickt die nach dem Händler suchen der sie verkaufte. Ich rechne innerhalb der nächsten zwei Tage mit einem Ergebnis." Schweigendes Nicken meinerseits. "Lass etwas zu essen kommen, ich habe Hunger. Und für die nächsten ..." ich überlege einen Moment, " zwei Wochen bin ich für niemanden zu sprechen. Also keine Audienzen, Bälle oder sonstwas.Denk dir was aus, aber trage Sorge das ich nicht gestört werde." Nun ein Nicken seinerseits und er verschmelzt mit den Schatten die sich langsam in meinen äumen niederlassen.   
Ich setze mich gerade um etwas zu essen, als eine der Sklaventüren geöffnet wird. Vorgebend nichts zu bemerken kaue ich unbeeindruckt weiter, verfolge aber die Schritte des Eindringlings. Sie verschwinden im Nebenraum, meinem Schlafzimmer. Leise erhebe ich mich und greife nach dem Dolch der in meinem Stiefelschaft verborgen ist und schleiche mich ins Schlafzimmer.   
Neben dem bett kniet eine kleine Gestalt und greift nach Dains Hand. Als ich erkenne wer es ist lasse ich meinen Atem zischen ausfahren. Dadurch aufmerksam geworden dreht sich der kleine Junge ... wie war sein name nochmal? Ach ja, Rarghi, um und blickt mich weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Schweigend stecke ich den Dolch wieder zurück in den Stiefelschaft und gehe auf ihn zu. Er sieht mich immer noch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und klammert sich an Dains Hand. "Das nächste mal sag bescheid wenn du sie sehen willst, nicht das ich dich das nächste Mal einfach töte." Ein versteckter Vorwurf, dessen Schärfe aber durch den nachsichtigen Ton gemildert wird. Er nickt vorsichtig und blickt wieder zu Dain zurück. "Darf ... darf ich ein bisschen hierbleiben? Leila hat gesagt das ich fertig bin und machen soll was mir Spass macht!" fügt er noch hastig hinzu als er meinen fragenden Blick sieht. Ich gebe ihm mein Einverständnis und drehe mich gerade um, um wieder in den Wohnraum zurückzugehen, als ich ein leises knurren höre. Verwundert drehe ich mich um und blicke Rarghi mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an. Dieser senkt verlegen den Blick und reibt sich über den Bauch. "Ich habe noch nichts ggessen .. weil ich zu ihr wollte." Bekennt er mit etwas schuldbewusstem Blick.   
Die Augen ob dieser Unvernünftigkeit verdrehend gebe ich ein leises knurren von mir. "Na los, komm mit." Befehle ich ihm und gehe in Richtung Wohnraum. Leises tappen hinter mir, verrät mir das er meinem Befehl folge leistet. Im Wohnraum zeige ich afu einen derStühle am Tisch und setze mich ebenfalls. "Greif zu, es ist genug da." Ich greife nach einem der Brote die ich mir zuvor schon genommen hatte und fange an zu essen. Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerke ich wie er erst zögert, dann aber hungrig ebenfalls nach etwas Brot und Fleisch greift und anfängt zu essen.   
***  
Gerade schiebe ich den Teller von mir weg und unterdrücke einen zfriedenen Rülpers, ich bin ja schliesslich nicht alleine[Jaja, er hat sogar Manieren unser King ^__^*waiwai*], lässt mich ein Schrei hochfahren. Alarmiert stürze ich in mein Schlafzimmer und sehe Dain aufrecht im Bett sitzen, mit Tränenverhangenen Augen blicklos ins Leere starrend. Ihr Atem geht in schnellen, hastigen Zügen und ab und zu verschluckt sie sich daran was in ein heftiges Keuchen ausartet. Ich bemerke am Rande das ich den Durchgang blockiere und Rarghi so nicht ins Zimmer blicken kann. Mit einem geknurrten Befehl bedeute ich Senail ihn aus meinen Gemächern hinauszukomplementieren und gehe zu Dain.  
Vorsichtig lasse ich mich neben ihr nieder und drücke sie sanft mit einem Arm zurück in die Kissen. Wie sie die Wirkung des Sedativs jetzt schon überwinden konnte ist mir zwar ein Rätsel, aber damit werde ich mich später beschäftigen, jetzt ist ersteinmal sie an der Reihe. Ich streiche über ihre zu Fäusten geballten Hände und zwänge ihre Finger langsam wieder auseinander. Sie hat ihr Fingernägel so tief in die Handballen gegraben das sie leicht blutet. "Shhh, es ist alles gut, du bist in Sicherheit." Versuche ich sie zu beruhigen als sie wieder anfängt zu wimmern. Nach einer Weile, unzähligen sinnlosen Koseworten und einer Menge Streiheleinheiten beruhigt sich ihr Atem langsam aber sicher wieder und sie entspannt sich immer weiter. Ich schiebe meinen Arm unter ihren Rücken und richte sie etwas auf um mich bequem hinter sie setzen zu können. Dieses mal wehrt sie sich nicht gegen meine Berührungen sondern schmiegt sich noch etwas näher an meine Brust. Ich schliesse meine Arme um sie und halte sie wie ein kleines Kind das einen Alptraum hatte.  
  
--- Autor ---  
  
Kreatives Selbstgespräch:  
  
Alllsssooo, soll ich hier noch weiterschreiben? Oder das einfach so als teil stehen lassen. Aber hm .. wenn ich das mache werde ich sicherlich von einigen Leuten ein bisschen sehr gemördert weil das wieder so kurz ist .... aber andererseits hab ich nen dermassen Kater .... hm .. aber was ist mir lieber? Kopfschmerzen en mase oder ein wenig gemördert werden? *grübel* sighs* Oookkkkk, dann wollen wir mal weiterschreiben. Ich hoffe ihr wisst was ich für euch durchmache, dafür will ich Kommentare, und zwar nicht nur von *lufthol* Nova, P-chan und Jean .... da kann sich ruhig auch mal wer neues melden!  
*sprachs, schluckte zwei Aspirin, ass ein Glas Rollmöpse und schrieb weiter*  
  
--- Autor Ende ---  
  
  
--- Dain ---  
  
Sie sind wieder da und jagen mich ... immer weiter .... bis sie mich bekommen und ich mit einem Schrei auf den Lippen aufwache. Lange Zeit bin ich noch in den Ausläufern meines Alptraumes gefangen, bemerke nur nebenbei das jemand mir Nonsens ins Ohr flüstert und mich sanft und warm hält, wie ein Kleinkind das einen Alptraum hatte. ‚Ja, ein Kleinkind das einen Alptraum hatte, mehr bist du ja auch nicht. Ein Kleinkind.' Das sind die ersten Gedanken die ich wieder richtig mitbekomme .. aber noch nichteinmal diese können mich aus meinem Zustand zwischen friedlichem dahindämmern und langsamem erwachen wecken. Zu angenehm ist das Gefühl einfach nur zu sein, an eine breite, warme Brust gelehnt zu sein und sich vom gleichmässigen Geräusch langsamer Atemzüge und eines regelmässigen Herzschlages einlullen zu lassen.   
"Warum hast du das getan?"   
Es dauert eine Weile bis ich registriere das die Frage an mich gerichtet ist, zu lange dauert es bis sie diesen Nebel aus Zufriedenheit durchdringt. Ich schauere leicht zusammen und schweige. Wenn ich ehrlich bin weis ich keine Antwort darauf ... oder soll ich antworten ‚Mir war gerade danach'? Würde sich auch dumm anhören. Aber andererseits ... nein, ich werde ihm das jetzt nichts sagen. Eine hand ruht noch immer auf meinem Rücken während die andere meinen Arm auf und nieder streicht, vorsichtig über die kaum verheilten Schnitte fährt, sie aber nicht wirklich berührt. Schlussendlich reagiere ich nur mit einem Schulterzucken auf seine Frage und lausche weiterhin dem ruhigen Herzschlag in seiner Brust.   
"Weißt du, ich habe darüber nachgedacht. Ich verstehe es aber trotzdem nicht. Wie kann man versuchen sein leben einfach zu beenden? Man hat doch nur eines und das sollte man geniessen, egal was kommt. Nun ja, da ich nicht denke das du mir in diesem Punkt zustimmen wirst habe ich mich entschlossen dir zu zeigen dass das Leben auch Spaß machen kann."   
Es dauert eine Weile bis ich den Inhalt seiner Worte ganz erfasse. Als ich das tue hebe ich langsam den Kopf und blicke ihn fragend an. Worte kann ich nicht formulieren, alles fühlt sich langsam wieder an als würde es sich in Watte verpacken. Meine Augen treffen auf seine und lesen darin nur vollen ernst. Ich wage es nicht den Wahrheitsgehalt seiner Worte zu bezweifeln, zu ernsthaft blickt er mich an. Das einzige was ich noch zustande bringe ist ein schwaches Nicken. E sieht mich weiterhin unverwandt an bis sich ein kleines Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel legt. "Du bist müde, du solltest schlafen." Langsam zieht er eine der Decken heran und legt sie über mich und sich, ehe er sich etwas hinunterbeugt und sanft auf die Stirn küsst, wie ein kleines Kind das man zum Mittagsschlaf ins Bett bringt. Meine Augen fallen wie von selbst wieder zu und ichenke den Kopf ein wenig, lausche auf seinen Herzschlag und schlafe wieder ein.   
***  
Irgendetwas warmes liegt auf meinem Gesicht. Und nein, das mag ich gar nicht! Die Nase kraus ziehend fahre ich mit einer Hand über mein Gesicht um das komische, warme etwas zu verscheuchen, aber nein, das geht nicht weg. Mal abgesehen davon das irgendwie gar nichts auf meinem Gesicht liegt. Mit einem Grummeln das jedem der jetzt in der Nähe ist den Tod wünscht schlage ich die Augen auf ... nur um sie im nächsten Augenblick wieder zusammenzupressen und meine Hände vor mein Gesicht zu schlagen. Was da so warm auf meinem gesicht war, war der geballte Schein von Vegeta-Seis drei Sonnen die durch das Fenster in der Decke genau auf das Bett und somit mein Gesicht schienen.   
Ich krümme mich unter der leichten Decke die mich bedeckt zusammen und hoffe einfach das ich wieder einschalfe oder die Sonnen plötzlich explodieren, je nachdem was zuerst passieren wird. Ein leises, mir aber mittlerweile bekanntes Lachen triftet leise durch den Raum von dem Befehl an den Computer die Deckenfenster zu dimmen begleitet.   
Immer noch leise vor mich hingrummelnd ziehe ich die Decke über meinen Kopf und hoffe das er mich einfach in Ruhe lassen wird. Weit gefehlt, kurz darauf höre ich seine Stimme leise, nahe an meinem Ohr die Worte "Aufstehen, essen." Wispern.   
"Neinischwillnischlassmischschlafenmagnisch." Ich hoffe das er meine Worte aus dem gebrummel das ich von mir gebe herausfiltern kann und die Aufforderung darina uch registriert. Aber neeeiiinnn, wie kann ich sowas auch nur annehmen?!? Ehe ich mich versehe bin ich hochgehoben worden und in eine sitzende Position gehievt worden. Meine Hände werden von meinen Augen genommen und festgehalten. "Öffne deine Augen. Jetzt." Zögernd gebe ich seiner Forderung nach und öfne sie langsam. Angenehmes halbdunkel umhüllt uns beide und es schmerzt nicht allzusehr die Augen zu öffnen.   
"Mhhhmmmm, was?" frage ich ihn als sich meine Augen an das Dämmerlicht gewöhnt haben. "Anziehen und dann essen. Mehr nicht." Anziehen? Höh? An mir hinuntersehend stelle ich fest das ich nackt bin und mir schiesst das Blut ins Gesicht. Allerdings weicht es auch sehr schnell wieder als ich die ganzen Schnitte und Narben sehe. Mein Gesicht muss meine Bestürzung wohl wiedergespiegelt haben, denn er legt sanft einen Finger unter mein Kinn und drückt meinen Kopf hoch bis ich ihm in die Augen sehen muss. Verzweifelt versuche ich noch in eine andere Richtung zu sehen, aber er zwingt mich ihn anzusehen. Als unsere Blicke aufeinandertreffen spüre ich wie meine Augen wässrig werden und meine Sicht verschwimmt. ‚Oh nein, nicht wieder weinen, bitte nicht!' versuche ich noch zu retten was zu retten ist, aber zu spät, eine Träne entweicht meinen Augen und dann die nächste.   
Er zieht mich in seine Arme und lässt mich weinen bis ich mich schliesslich beruhigen kann. "Allmählich wird das zur Gewohnheit, hm?!?" Trotz meiner immer noch hastig gehenden Atemzüge kann ich ein Lachen nicht unterdrücken. Er drückt mich noch einmal sanft an sich ehe er mir mit der flachen Hand auf den Hintern haut. Mit einem quietschen fahre ich zurück und reibe mir darüber. "Ey, was soll das?"  
"Gar nichts, nur das essen wird kalt wenn wir jetzt nicht bald kommen." Mit diesen Worten steht er auf und geht aus dem Raum. Leise vor mich hingrummelnd stehe ich ebenfalls auf und ziehe mich an um ihm dann in den Wohnraum zu folgen. 


	13. Wo gehts wohl hin 13

Verlasse mich nicht ... bitte [14] von LadyRayden  
====================================================  
  
  
Autor: LadyRayden / Joe  
Mail: DainabArawan@hotmail.com  
Story: Dies ist meine Version warum King Vegeta kalt und grausam wurde.  
!!!!!!!!!!!ACHTUNG!!!!!!!!!!!  
In dieser Story geht es um KING Vegeta, nicht um den Vegeta den wir alle aus der  
Serie kennen [und anschmachten *grin*].   
Bitte behaltet dies beim lesen im Hinterkopf.   
Kommentar: Ungebetat weil ich nicht weiß ob ich mich nach dieser langen zeit  
noch bei meiner Betaleserin Nova melden darf *hüstel*  
Achtung, entstanden nach einer Überdosis Kaffee und der CD Mankinds Dream von  
Elevate [great group, listen to them!*nodnod*]  
  
  
  
--- Dain ---  
  
Unruhig laufe ich auf der Terrasse auf und ab. Man ist mir  
langweiiiilllliiiiiggggggggggggg! Seit gut sechs Monaten bin ich nun schon hier  
und die ganze Zeit über nur in den Räumen seiner königlichen Hoheit gefangen.  
Mittlerweile kenne ich jeden einzelnen Winkel auswendig, weis sogar das es im  
Wohnraum einen kleinen Riss in dem Bücherregal mit den Märchen- und  
Legendenbüchern gibt. Zweites Regal von oben, ca. sieben Zentimeter links. Ahrg!  
Mir ist ja soooooooo langweilig!   
Mit einem frustriertem lasse ich mich in eine der Liegen fallen die auf  
der Terrasse stehen. Ich lehne mich zurück und schließe die Augen. Irgendwie ist  
alles so frustrierend und verwirrend. Ich frage mich schon länger wann dieser  
vorbei sein wird. Was will er als haben wollen? Die ganze  
Zeit in der ich hier bin hat er nicht davon gesprochen wie lange dieses ganze  
Theater noch laufen soll, allerdings sagte er auch nichts davon das er mich  
jemals wieder hinaus lassen wird. Außerdem ... ich weis gar nicht ob ich hier  
wieder weg will. In letzter Zeit ist mir aufgefallen das ich ihn gerne um mich  
herum habe. Ich frage ihn wegen tausend Kleinigkeiten um seine Meinung,  
unterhalte mich mit ihm, bin einfach gerne mit ihm zusammen. Was bitte soll das  
denn? Hast du sie eigentlich nicht mehr alle? Ich meine, was denkst du passiert  
wenn er deiner überdrüssig ist? Er wird dich entweder weiterverkaufen, töten  
oder seinen Wachen vorwerfen. Und was bitte soll diese dumme Gefühlsduselei? So  
was ist ja echt nicht mehr normal!   
Seufzend schlage ich die Augen wieder auf und starre in den Himmel. Ich weis das  
es keinen Zweck hat mit meiner Inneren Stimme zu diskutieren. In den letzten  
paar Wochen habe ich genug Erfahrungen gesammelt um es gar nicht erst zu  
versuchen. Ich verliere jedes mal. Meine Augen fangen an zu tränen je länger ich  
in den Mittagshimmel Vegeta-Seis starre.   
Plötzlich wird meine Wahrnehmung verdunkelt und zwei Hände legen sich über meine  
Augen. Du solltest nicht so in den Himmel sehen, vor allem jetzt nicht. Es ist  
viel zu hell und deine Augen sind empfindlich. Seine Stimme hat einen leicht  
belehrenden Unterton. Jawohl Herr General. flaxe ich und stehe auf. Nun ja,  
zumindest versuche ich es, aber anscheinend habe ich etwas zu lange gelegen,  
denn es beginnen schwarze Punkte vor meinen Augen zu kreisen. Langsam lasse ich  
mich wieder zurücksinken und schließe die Augen. Seine Hände fahren über mein  
Gesicht. Keine Sorge, geht gleich wieder. Hab nur zu lange gelegen. Komme ich  
seiner Frage zuvor. Ein leises Seufzen begleitet von dem Geräusch seiner  
Bewegungen ist die einzige Warnung die ich bekomme ehe mich seine Arme sanft  
umschlingen und hochheben. Meine Proteste von wegen das ich alleine laufen kann  
verhallen ungehört und wenn ich ehrlich bin gefällt es mir so doch ganz gut.  
Außerdem tränen meine Augen immer noch so das ich die Augen einfach geschlossen  
lasse und meinen Kopf an seine Schulter lehne.   
Er setzt sich mit mir hin und ich rutsche auf seinem Schoß hin und her bis ich  
bequem sitze. Schließlich reibe ich mit den Händen über meine Augen was aber  
auch nur minimal hilft. Hier, das hilft. Sagt er an meinem Ohr während etwas  
kühles über meine geschlossenen Augenlider fährt. Nach kurzer Zeit hören meine  
Augen tatsächlich auf zu tränen und ich blinzele nur noch ein wenig stärker als  
normal.   
Hast du Lust ein wenig ... ein leichtes zögern in seiner Stimme ... aus dem  
Palast rauszukommen? Augenblicklich drehe ich mich so das ich ihm halb  
zugewandt bin. Wohin und was willst du dafür? Ich weiß das sich in meiner  
Stimme Freude und Misstrauen mischen. Freude weil ich endlich hier herauskommen  
könnte, Misstrauen weil ich nicht weiß was für einen Preis er dafür verlangen  
wird. Gespannt warte ich auf seine Antwort.  
  
--- King Vegeta ---  
  
Wohin und was willst du dafür?  
Das trifft mich jetzt doch etwas unvorbereitet, vor allem das Misstrauen in  
ihrer Stimme. Hm ... also wohin wäre raus aus dem Palast und was ich dafür  
will? Hmmmmm, lass mich überlegen. Ich hab Ich lächele sie an. Ich möchte  
das du dich amüsierst und lachst.   
Auf ihren skeptischen Blick hin lächele ich noch ein bisschen mehr und schweige  
dann. Einen Augenblick lang kaut sie auf ihrer Unterlippe herum und fragt dann  
mit einem nervösen Unterton in ihrer Stimme: Nur ... lachen und mich amüsieren?  
Nicht mehr? Auf mein Nicken hin gibt sie einen Ton von sich den man nur als  
Quietschen bezeichnen kann und springt von meinem Schoß. Wann können wir  
losgehen?   
Ich greife nach einem der belegten Brote, beiße ab und kaue genüsslich bevor ich  
ihr antworte. Wenn du es Madame genehm ist gleich nachdem wir gegessen haben.  
Und ich meine wir! Sie wirft mir einen Blick zu der einen Stein zum nachgeben  
bewegen könnte und schiebt ihre Unterlippe ein wenig vor. Aber ich bleibe hart  
... selbst wenn mir dieser Blick wirklich an die Nieren geht. Oh nein, du isst  
mit mir. Ich ignoriere diesen Blick. Mit einem leisen lässt sie die  
Luft aus ihren aufgeblasenen Wangen und setzt sich hin. Ok ok, wenn es sein  
muss.   
Leise vor sich hingrummelnd isst sie bis sie auf einmal innehält und mich groß  
ansieht. Uhm ... was soll ich anziehen? SO gehe ich ganz sicher nicht raus!   
Meint sie während sie an der leichten Bluse und den Shorts zupft die sie trägt.  
  
Das könnte wirklich ein Problem werden ... wir sollten nicht zuviel  
Aufmerksamkeit auf uns lenken wenn wir draußen sind Ein leises Räuspern lässt  
uns beide herumfahren. Senail taucht aus einem der Schatten aus und hält ein  
kleines Päckchen in der Hand. Herr, ich habe etwas angemessene Kleidung für  
ihren Ausflug besorgt. Mit diesen Worten und einer kleinen Verbeugung reicht er  
das Päckchen Dain. Sie zupft ungeduldig daran herum und bald schon breiten sich  
ein leichtes, langärmeliges Hemd in grüner Farbe und eine schwarze Hose vor ihr  
aus. Passend dazu ein Paar halbhoher grauer Stiefel.   
Mit einem Quietschen springt sie auf und umarmt Senail um ihm einen  
Schmetterlingskuss auf die Wange zu hauchen während er mir einen Blick hilflosen  
Entsetzens zuwirft. Ich grinse ihn nur an, beschließe dann aber ihn von seinen  
Qualen zu erlösen. Ich denke wir können dann gehen wenn du dich umgezogen  
hast. Kommt es von ihr und sie stürmt in Richtung Schlafzimmer  
davon.   
Das war ... unerwartet. Kommt es von Senail der immer noch neben Dains Stuhl  
steht und sehe ich richtig? eine leichte Röte im Gesicht hat. Senail, kann  
es sein das du rot geworden bist? Frage ich ihn grinsend. Er wirft mir einen  
säuerlichen Blick zu und wendet sich ab. Ich bereite eure Abreise vor und ich  
denke ihr solltet euch allmählich auch fertig machen. Mit diesen Worten  
verschmilzt er wieder mit den Schatten. Ich grinse noch immer als ich aufstehe  
und in Richtung Badezimmer gehe.   
Im Badezimmer wechsele ich in abgetragene Lederhosen, ein weises Hemd und  
leichte Stiefel. Dann nehme ich das Kästchen das Senail zuvor schon dort  
abgestellt hatte und nehme einen der Färberlinge heraus. Er hat einen  
hellbraunen Panzer was heißt das er auch hellbraun färbt. Die Färberlinge sind  
etwas das ich aus Zufall entdeckt habe und gerne verwende. Sie hinterlassen dort  
wo sie entlang kriechen einen farbigen Film der meistens von den Frauen dzu  
benutzt wird um ihre Haarfarbe zu ändern. Man kann an ihren Panzerfarben  
erkennen was für eine Farbe sie hinterlassen und sie danach auswählen. Zehn  
Minuten nachdem ich den Färberling in mein Haar gesetzt habe ist er fertig und  
meine Haare präsentieren sich in einem glänzenden hellbraun. Damit ist meine  
Verkleidung fast komplett, nur die Kontaktlinsen fehlen noch. Seufzend setze ich  
sie ein und meine Augen haben nun ebenfalls eine braune Farbe.  
Nach einem prüfenden Blick in den Spiegel gehe ich in den Wohnraum und werde  
schon von einer ungeduldig hin und herlaufenden Dain erwartet. Na endlich,  
können wir jetzt endlich gehen?   
Ja, wir können gleich gehen, nur noch ein paar Informationen für dich. Also,  
wir sind sozusagen . Nur Senail wird uns begleiten und für unseren  
Schutz sorgen. Mit einem ungeduldigen wedeln ihrer Hand gibt sie ihr Ok. Jaja,  
schon gut, aber wohin gehen wir eigentlich?   
Mit einem gemeinen kleinen Grinsen stehe ich auf. Das meine liebe Dain, wirst  
du schon noch sehen.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*lach*  
Ja~ha, es ist kurz, aber hm ... ich wollte mal wieder was posten ^__^  
Als Belohung können mir Rückenmassagen oder Besuche auf der Tipps & Tricks ML  
[ http://de.groups.yahoo.com/group/Tipps_und_Tricks ] der ML für  
Informationssuchende Schreiberlinge.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hosted by Animexx e.V. (http://www.animexx.de) 


End file.
